The Lost Twin
by darketernity23
Summary: Sesshoumaru needs the help of Kagome to find his lost twin sister who he finds was awakened by none other then Naraku. In the quest to bring her back Sesshoumaru and Kagome develope feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Somewhere deep in the depths of the hidden forest a soul was awakened and a power was unleashed to the world. Finally she was awake. That damn miko had forced her into the sleep of eternity only to be awoken by another miko which she believed would never have happened. The Inu youkai sighed with the thought of freedom. Finally after all of these years she was free.  
dogs love to be free

She smiled her amber eyes glowing and her white fangs glistening. She knew that she had been awakened for a purpose and she would have to repay back her releaser but after that she was going to return to the western lands and take back the life that had been hers before that retched miko had taken away. At the thought her eyes bled red and then she laughed the sound echoing off of the walls around her.

Red eyes glowed mischievously as they watched the demoness. She was perfect. Finally he would have a way to destroy them all.

Yes.

Perfect.

**§oo§oo§**

Sesshoumaru stopped in his path. His heart had just shifted as a piece of it that he thought was long dead awakened.

No it couldn't be.

She was dead.

Everyone knew that she had died over two hundred years ago. So what was happening now?

"Sesshoumaru-sama are you alright?" Rin asked him as she stopped beside him and glanced up to see what was wrong with her lord. Jaken was behind her mumbling something about baka ningen.

"Yes Rin I am fine. Do not worry about me." Sesshoumaru said not even risking a glance at his young ward.

He had to ponder this.

What had happened to make him think of her again? Was someone disturbing her resting place? If so they had to be stopped she needed to be left in peace. The only problem was, was that no one knew where her resting place was. She had just disappeared and then one of they lower scouting youkai had said that he had heard that she had been destroyed and was now resting in the hidden forest. The problem was that no one knew where the hidden forest was, and only a miko could find the forest. Problem was he didn't have a miko to help him find that damn forest.

"Jaken, do you remember what happened about two hundred years ago when _she_ disappeared?" Sesshoumaru asked of the imp that was glaring at the girl by his side. A/N sry but i was told he was an imp if he isnt tell me. Jaken flinched at the sound of his lord's voice.

"Yes my lord. I do remember what happened all those years ago. She was the best of all of you." He was inching away as he said it afraid of what his lord might do to him for saying what he had just said.

"Yes Jaken I know this. She was everyone's favorite. Even Inuyasha's." He sighed. He remembered her very well. She was everyone's favorite.

Even his.

"Jaken I wish for you to stay here with Rin and Ah-Un. Keep her safe and out of harm. If not I will have your head for it." Sesshoumaru didn't even wait for him to answer. He just turned around and started to walk away from them.

He knew where to find a miko at. His brother's wench was a miko. The reincarnation of that damn clay pot, he didn't remember her name.

He had no idea where his brother would be so he used his keen sense of smell to find even a small trace of his brother's pathetic scent.

Sesshoumaru began traveling east toward Inuyasha's scent. Disgusting it was. He reached their camp by night fall.

"Inuyasha." He said startling his brother and causing him to fall out of the tree he was laying in and fall face first into the ground at his feet.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would bow to me Inuyasha. Oh well not time for that now I have more important matters to see to." Sesshoumaru said calmly as though he didn't care either way. Which he really didn't. A/N i know hard to believe huh sesshoumaru made a joke ha ha.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled to his older brother as he pulled himself out of the ground while his loud voice awoke the whole camp who began to stare at the two brothers standing there looking so alike yet again so different.

"I am here to talk to the miko Inuyasha, not that I have to explain myself to you in anyway." Sesshoumaru stated letting his gaze move to said miko.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Testseiga. "Don't touch Kagome you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru just ignored his younger brother as he turned towards the miko who was sitting up holding the young kitsune pup in her hands. He walked towards here and stopped in front to kneel down so that they were level with each other.

"I need your help miko. It is very important to me that you help. So will you help me?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly yet it was softer than normal.

"Uh….I…. sure Sesshoumaru I will help you. If you tell me what it is that I will be helping you with." Kagome replied after deep thought and a few moments to collect her voice after getting the shock of Sesshoumaru sitting in front of her asking her if she would help him.

"You aren't helping him with anything Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to the woman who was getting up out of her sleeping bag and beginning to fold it up.

"Baka Hanyou you really are stupid." Sesshoumaru announced to him as he watched the miko.

"What the Hell did you just call me?" Inuyasha shouted though by then everyone was ignoring him and going about their normal stuff.

"So Sesshoumaru are you going to tell me what it is you need my help with?" Kagome asked as she began making everyone ramen though she doubted Sesshoumaru would touch the stuff.

At first she didn't think he was going to answer as he staid silent and made no clue as to the fact that he had even heard her question until he finally began to speak.

" About two hundred years ago when Inuyasha was but a pup and my father was still alive, a very tragic accident happened. Someone close to me disappeared and we later found out that she was trapped by a miko in the Hidden forest. It cannot be found by anyone except a miko of extreme power. I believe that you can lead me to this forest." By the time he had finished Inuyasha had frozen inside knowing of who his brother was talking about.

"Oh…..wow." Everyone was shocked to hear that the cold Sesshoumaru had actually cared about someone at one time in his life. That was when Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and noticed that the hanyou had frozen and seemed to be off in his own little world though a look of pure wonder and horror had crossed his face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called to him though he ignored her and instead turned to his older brother.

"Why Sesshoumaru?" His voice was that of someone betrayed and Kagome had to wonder who the person was that Sesshoumaru wanted her to help him find.

"I smelled her today Inuyasha. Her scent was on the winds. Someone has disturbed her rest and I want to find out who I cannot allow them to dishonor her like this. Maybe I will find that she is actually alive and free from her prison. All I know is that I need to know." Wow that was the most she had ever heard Sesshoumaru said and it didn't even involve killing Inuyasha. What was this world coming to?

"Damn." Was the only words that came out of Inuyasha's mouth as he stared at his brother.

"Yes exactly Inuyasha."

"Uh….yea….would anyone like to tell me just who this 'she' is that I'm going to be looking for?" Kagome asked snapping Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru out of their stare down.

"Well Kagome to answer your question she is…." Inuyasha started out as he glanced to his brother once more.

"…Sesshouri…" Sesshoumaru finished part of the sentence that Inuyasha had started.

"… My older sister….."

"….My twin."


	2. Chapter 2:Sesshouri's Debt

Author's Note: Sorry guys if this sucks this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the cast. pouts though I do wish I owned Sesshoumaru sigh well at least I own Sesshouri!

Chapter 2: Sesshouri's Debt

"Naraku, so this is what you are called is it you worthless hanyou. You had better be lucky that I have to pay you back." Sesshouri murmured to herself as she sat alone in the room that Naraku had so _kindly _set up for her. Oh how she wanted to kill him.

There was a knock on the door and Sesshouri looked up as a servant entered followed quickly by Kagura who looked upon Sesshouri with questions full in her eyes. Sesshouri just watched as the other demoness stared upon her.

"You remind me of someone, though I can not quite put my finger on it." Kagura announced though she was lying through her teeth. She knew exactly who Sesshouri reminded her of. Sesshoumaru and that damn hanyou Inuyasha. She had asked Naraku if he had noticed this too and that damn bastard had just sneered at her and said ' Of course Kagura she is their sister' As if she was supposed to know.

"Oh really well I find that hard to believe but on to other things that don't concern the fact that I look like someone else then." Sesshouri replied sarcastically. She knew that Kagura hated Naraku also, she could see it in the demoness' eyes as she looked at him or spoke of him, but Sesshouri could not bring herself to like this woman at all. Though, she did pity her for having to stay with Naraku without the choice of freedom.

"Naraku wishes to see you in his private chambers. He asked me to escort you there personally." Kagura sneered to her making her show the fact that she was made from Naraku himself.

"Damn why does he have to do that. I hate it when I have to be around him. I can't wait to repay my debt and then get the hell out of this place and away from his foul scent. It is burning up my poor nose." She announced wrinkling her nose in an attempt to rid herself of the smell.

"Yes Naraku's scent is a nasty one and I know that I am not making it any better by standing here talking to you but I have to do what I am told by my lord." She said and Sesshouri noticed that her words held truth in them that Sesshouri respected. She may not like the woman but she did respect her at times.

"Yes though I do think that yours is a bit more…ummm…how do you say it….oh well I'd rather have you around then Naraku." Sesshouri announced not able to figure out the word that she had wanted to say. Oh well no time to dwell on it.

"Yes now if you will please follow me." Kagura lead Sesshouri down a hallway to a set of stairs which led to another hallway and so on and so forth until she finally stopped in front of a great door and knocked twice before turning and leaving Sesshouri standing there alone to handle the bastard hanyou.

"Come in," His cold voice sounded from behind the door and Sesshouri sighed and rolled her eyes before twisting the door knob in her hand and pushing the door open.

Naraku watched the woman enter his room her silver hair catching the glint of the full moon as it swished and flowed around her form. Just like her brothers' he thought as he watched her walk over to him though she did nothing but stare at him with that look that he knew so well since he got it from so many people. Yet there was something about the look in her eyes that made him wonder and made him uneasy. She was just as strong as her brother and he knew that she could probably kill him if she had the right tools to do it. Like one of her brothers' swords that would slice him in half.

"Sesshouri," He purred in his dark voice that caused many to shiver in fear," I have finally decided that I shall let your debt be paid tomorrow. If, that is, you can finish the task that I will give to you." He knew that she would not go along with it when she saw her brother standing there upon the field lifting his sword to her ready to kill her with one swipe. Or maybe she would if she was anything like Sesshoumaru. He knew that Sesshoumaru wanted his younger hanyou brother dead. Or maybe the call of freedom would be enough to make her kill her little brother off.

"….." She didn't answer him but instead continued to stare at him with that fire in her eyes that he was beginning to admire. She was not afraid of him though he wanted her to be then he would have power over here. But she wasn't. Damn those Inus, they were just a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I want you to go with Kagura tomorrow and help her defeat a hanyou that is a very annoying thorn in my side that I wish to be gone." Naraku announced his eyes flashing darkly at the thought of all the trouble Inuyasha and his group had caused him since the Shikon no tama had been shattered by the young miko.

"Very well Naraku if it will free me from the likes of you then I will gladly do anything that you asked of me." She spat at him her eyes glowing in the hatred that she possessed for him and she hadn't even known the damn guy for more than a month. But then again he was a very big pain in the ass. She'd rather become best friends with a neko then have to spend one more second with this bastard.

" Watch your tongue wench." Naraku hissed at her but she paid no attention to him she just decided she'd tell him the rest of her thoughts on him if he thought she was some weak little demon who was going to play along to his every whim then he really was insane. She didn't play along with anyone that didn't know how to play nice. She almost giggled at the thought. She and her brother had always been fighting each other. Though, it was for practice and not out of spite that they ended up as dogs the size of an elephant fighting each other in the gardens and in the castle, wherever they found a spot.\

"Do not tell me what to do Naraku. I do not fear you as these other fools in the castle do. I am a princess and you are just a filthy half-breed who had the luck to set me free of my prison. You are one of the foulest smelling things that I have ever had the chance of crossing and I wished to hell and back that I could leave your presence so my poor nose can get away from you," She was fuming by now and Naraku was also getting worked up that this woman dare talk back to him.

"Do…" He began but she cut him off.

" Don't interrupt me. I will do this last thing for you and then I am out of here and if you ever cross my path again I will do everything in my power to make sure that you do not make it out and have another chance to disgrace me with your presence." She finished as she stared at the Hanyou who was staring at her stupidly.

"Your brother is not one who likes to speak actually he is one of few words, yet here you sit, his twin, and you have more to say in sentence then he has to say in one year." Naraku said quietly as he glared at her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru was never one for talking a lot around those he didn't deem worthy of his time." She looked the hanyou up and down with a look of utter disgust." I can tell why he would not talk much to you. I do not think even a stink demon would find you worthy." She announced knowing that she was pissing him off but she just couldn't help it she really hated the guy and since she couldn't kill him yet this was the next best thing.

"Why you fucking bitch!" He yelled as he started to rise from where he was laying and threw a tentacle her way. She easily dodged it and watched as he sent another after another her way trying to kill her but she was just to quick for him as she dodged every single one of them. Finally he seemed to give up as he glared at her hatefully and stopped his pathetic assault.

"Nice job." She said as she smiled brightly to show him that she was happy that he was upset that he couldn't kill her or even touch her with those pathetic attacks of his.

"Just leave you stupid bitch. I will send Kagura for you in the morning. Be ready for her." He said as he lay back down upon his futon and turned from her. Sesshouri just ignored him and turned to leave the room slamming the door behind her knowing that it would piss him off even more.

"I admire your will to stand up to Naraku." A shadow said as it sat upon her bed. The shadow was small and held the glint of them moon in her hands.

"Well that stupid bastard shouldn't be trying to tell me what to do and then thinking that he was better then me. He should just be happy that I didn't rip his throat out." Sesshouri spit out as she donned a nightgown and sat in front of a mirror running a silver brush through matching hair that shimmered with each movement. She sighed as she settled her hair back against her back and stood up. Her hair fell down softy the tips brushing against the back of her thighs as she walked.

"He has our hearts. We cannot leave him. All we wish for is the chance to be free and the chance to be with him. We may have been made from him but we are not him and we despise him just as much as you do." The calm voice floated to her ears as she sat upon her futon watching the shadow as it sat staring out at the sky with empty void eyes that told you nothing of the ache that the girl held in her heart.

"Go to sleep Kanna. Or do something. I haven't slept in over a week and I wish to do so now so I will be ready when tomorrow comes." Sesshouri announced kindly to the young girl who never once turned to glance at her.

"The enemy that you will be facing is your brother Sesshouri. Did he tell you that?" Kanna asked her quietly never once turning to the inu demoness who was watching the girl with calm emotionless eyes.

"I figured as much Kanna when he started to talk about Sesshoumaru. I knew that it wasn't random that he would talk about the brother that I had said nothing about the whole time I was here." Sesshouri announced truthfully.

"Yes."

"Goodnight Kanna I will speak with you again in the morning now go and sleep young one and try not to think to much on it. Everything will be fine and I promise you that I will find a way to earn you your freedom from that bastard." Sesshouri whispered as she laid down on the futon and pulled her tail behind her head to form a pillow.

" Good night Sesshouri."

Dark: hey guys sorry that its so short I'm still trying to sort out what im going to do so if you have any ideas please tell me!

Sesshouri: Yea she sure needs the help. She isn't much in the thinking department….

Dark: yea I kn……Hey!glares at Sesshouri

Sesshouri: Like I was saying please help her out.sweat drops

Dark: please tell me if you like it….

Sesshouri: Thanks R&R


	3. Chapter 3:The Reunion

Authors Note: Hey guys Just So you Know its been exactly a month since Sesshoumaru smelled his sister and since she was awoken.

Disclaimer: looks around I own sesshoumaru! Yay….lawyers closing in I mean I do not own inuyasha or any of the cast but I do own Sesshouri.

Chapter 3: The meeting

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yelled as she watched the two brothers begin to argue once again about what they were going to do about the whole missing sister thing. They had found the Hidden forest last week and also found that Sesshouri had been awakened and was no longer asleep amongst the spirits.

WHAM!

Sesshoumaru smiled at the miko. She had the power to make Inuyasha fall whenever she wanted him to and all with just speaking one little word. HE watched her silently as she moved around the camp packing everything up so that they could set off early.

She had graceful movements. He loved watching her move, the way that her close hugged her hips as she walked towards him. He watched her face as she leaned over to talk to the little kitsune pup who seemed to follow her everywhere. She would make a great mother someday. His pups would be lucky to have a mother like her.

Wait what the hell was he thinking?

She's a ningen.

"Sesshoumaru….." She was speaking to him but he seemed to not be able to hear her. Kagome frowned he was ignoring her. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked louder. She saw his eyes snap to her face and knew that she finally had his attention. I wonder what he was thinking about, she thought to herself as she watched him raise an eyebrow in question.

"Can you help me Sesshoumaru? I need help Getting Inuyasha off of my blanket." She announced as she looked to where Inuyasha was imbedded six feet into the ground. He saw the tip of what looked like something black sticking out from under the baka hanyou.

He nodded and stood up to help her. Not saying a word he walked over to his younger brother and grabbed a hold of him pulling him out of the hole and tossing him over against a tree as if he were a rag.

"There he is moved." Sesshoumaru announced as he walked back to his spot against another tree where he could watch everything that was happening in the camp.

"Uh…..thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she sweat dropped. Well she asked for him to be moved and Sesshoumaru had moved him.

He just nodded in acknowledgement then went about to watching her roll up her sleeping bad and place in back into her backpack with she had sitting close to him.

That was when he smelled it.

His sister and Kagura.

They were heading this way.

He stood up and walked over to his brother to smack him in the face a couple of times to wake the damn hanyou.

"Awake Inuyasha. We have company heading our way. I assure you that you do not want to be asleep when they come." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away from the fuming hanyou that was standing to follow his older brother.

"What the hell are y…." Inuyasha trailed off as he too smelled the two scents that were heading their way. He knew who they were and he turned to his brother who had stopped in front of him.

"Will we fight her Sesshoumaru? I know that I will not but you are a cold hearted bastard who cares not for others." Inuyasha asked of his brother. Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother with a, well if you could call it shock, on his face.

"I will never harm her Inuyasha she is a part of me if I were to kill her then I would be killing a part of myself." Sesshoumaru sneered though he didn't know if his younger brother understood anything about the connection of youkai twins.

"Umm…..would you guys care to explain what's going on? Who is coming for us?" Miroku asked of the Inu brothers that stood staring at each other, some sort of acknowledgement passing between them.

"Kagura is coming and she is bringing Sesshouri with her." Inuyasha stated to the houshi before him.

"Kagura, why does he think that I will kill my baby brother?" Sesshouri ask Kagura as they flew towards their target on the giant feather.

"I believe that he figured that you would hate Inuyasha as your brother Sesshoumaru does. Or maybe he figured that you would want your freedom bad enough that you would kill him for it." Kagura announced as she thought for a moment on how to answer the other youkai's question.

"He is a fool then. I am like my brother but in a way I am not. Sesshoumaru didn't always hate Inuyasha it must have happened when I was imprisoned. But he was wrong I do not hate my little brother. Even if he is a hanyou. I can not hate him for our father's mistake." Sesshouri replied. As she was sitting there a smell assaulted her nose and she knew without a doubt that she would be reunited with her brother's soon.

"We are close." Kagura said as she flew over the forest trees towards a clearing that Sesshouri could see about two hundred feet in front of them. "Watch I am sure your brother will come foolishly running to meet us. He doesn't really like me very much as you will soon come to find."

" Yes I believe you are right." She watched as a red blur raced to meet them upon the tree tops. She knew that he was coming for her she could sense it. He threw himself at her knocking her off the cloud as a white blur came behind him slicing Kagura's feather in half. Kagura fell into the clearing bellow but she used her wind to soften the fall. Sesshouri on the other hand landed on her feet in a tree and flung herself to the ground standing beside the fallen Kagura. She reached down a hand and pulled Kagura off of the ground into a standing position.

"Kagura you really should watch those landings. It might be the death of you one of these days." Sesshouri stated with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Well this is one sight that I never thought I would ever see again." Inuyasha stated to her left. She turned to him and smiled throwing her arms around the startled hanyou.

"I missed you sooooo much little brother." She stated hugging him really tight burying her head in his shoulder. He was only about ten we she had been imprisoned and that was over two hundred years ago. She pulled back and looked him up and down. "Look at you you've grown up so much. You were barely out of your baby stage when I left." Inuyasha blushed red as she turned from him and looked around for her next object. She finally found him leaning against a tree behind the group.

"What you aren't going to say hi to your own twin?" She asked as she stood in front of him. He stared down at her and what might have been tears that he had never shed in his life glowing in relief. She herself felt her tears starting to fall and threw herself into his arms. She buried herself against him and for the first time in over two centuries, the taiyoukai wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her close to him. Right there in front of the group two of the strongest youkais in the region and there they were crying on each other's shoulders.  
((A/N: yea I know Sesshoumaru crying Ha …but I couldn't help it.))

"You stupid baka. I told you that it was a trap and did you listen to me? No you didn't listen to me you just watched as I walked away to my death." Sesshouri said as she pulled back from the youkai and looked up at him.

"Yes I know this. I am sorry. I should have listened to you." Everyone was shocked he didn't yell at her for calling him stupid and an idiot and he also apologized to her. Wow twins really did have a special connection between them.

"Kagura I want you to go back to Naraku and tell him that I was defeated by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and that you left before you got hurt much. Please do this I need you to protect Kanna for me." Sesshouri announced to her.

"As for you two lets go we have work to do." She said as she walked away.

"What? I'm not going to work with that bastard." Inuyasha yelled glaring at his brother.

"And I do not wish to work with the hanyou on anything." Sesshoumaru growled. Sesshouri turned on both of them her eyes flashing.

"I do not wish to hear about your stupid little sibling rivalry. I said come along and you are coming if you like it or not." She said coldly as she walked up in front of them and grabbed both of their ears and began to pull them along behind her. Inuyasha was yelling for her to let him go and Sesshoumaru was growling menacingly at his sister.

"Shut up you two you are giving me a headache. I told you that I didn't want to hear any of it and that was what I mean." She ignored them and continued to drag them along the rest of the group giggling behind them at the sight of the two stubborn brothers being pulled along by this female.  
((A/n: guess you can guess who wears the pants in this family.))

"Okay guys we are stopping here for the night no arguments. Sesshoumaru you can get your word and that stupid toad…I can't wait to torture him" She said smiling evilly at the thought. She watched her brothers and their friends settle down for the night.

They had much ahead of them.

Dark:Well thats the end of chapter 3 people i hope you like it ill try to update as soon as i can

Sesshouri: Yea but shes a little slow so she may take a while.

Dark: Hey! i resent that

Sesshouri: Yes you would wouldn't you.

Dark: You better watch it or i'll put you with Naraku in this story.

Sesshouri:narrows eyes you wouldn't

Dark: Try me.laughs evilly

Sesshou: Do not trust her sister.

Dark: your turning on me to fluffy.

Sesshou: I am doing no such thinglooks around for an escape

Dark: really thats not what it sounds like

Sesshou: Uh i gotta go Read and Review runs for exit

Dark: what he said ...Hey get back here runs after Sesshou.

Sesshouri: Well bye guys R&R.


	4. Chapter 4:Home At Last

Author Notes: Sry guys that I didn't update earlier but I was kind of busy hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..maybe Sesshoumaru((glances as the lawyers shake heads))ok no I don't stupid lawyers :D but I do own Sesshouri.

Chapter 4: Home At Last.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, if you two don't stop with the staring holes into each other I'm going to go over there and knock you both out. I would like to sleep and I cant with the eerie feeling I am getting from the two of you. So I will only say it once more." She paused as she felt them turn to her. "STOP IT!"

Really you would think that with not seeing her for over two centuries that they would show a little respect but all the two knew how to do was hate each other. If they didn't stop of their own free wills then she was going to make them stop. And they wouldn't like it if she made them. But she had always loved things the hard way. She smiled wickedly at the thought of what she could do to her two stubborn brothers.

Inuyasha watched as his aneue smile wickedly to herself. He didn't like the look of that smile. She was his sister after all and he knew that whenever he made that smile that he was thinking of something evil that he was going to do to someone else. Oh well maybe it was Sesshoumaru that she was thinking about. The damn Ice Lord would deserve anything that she did to him. He was a bastard and everyone knew it but that didn't stop Sesshouri from yelling at him too.

He watched as she settled back against her tree to sleep as she curled her long pinkish silver tail around herself to keep warm. He frowned. Why was he the unlucky one who didn't get to have a tail like that? He could remember a time when he was only about two years old that he had watched her as she played in the garden. By that time Sesshouri and Sesshoumaru had already looked the equivalent to a sixteen year old ningen.

OOOOOO

_"Aneue…" He had started when he had at first saw her. She was using her tail to reach high into a tree for a flower that had yet to fall in the turning of the season. She had turned to look at him with a smile upon her face._

_"Yes ototo?" She had asked him, walking to where he was standing. He was scared to ask her but he was determined. She smiled at the stubborn look on his face that he got from her a Sesshoumaru alike though she knew the brothers never admitted to be alike in any way._

_"Umm……" He was afraid to ask her afraid that she might lie and then he wouldn't know why people were the way they were to him. All he wanted to know was why he was treated differently then the others were._

_"Come on Inuyasha you can spit it out. I know that you have something to say so why do you as Aneue." She had leaned down so the she was staring straight into his eyes. Then she sighed and wrapped her tail around him bringing him up to her chest where she wrapped her arms around him tightly._

_"What is worrying you so much Inuyasha that you are even afraid to ask me of it. Is it something so scary that you don't know what to do about it?" She knew that making it seem as if he was being a coward would make him liven up, so she had done it purposely. He looked up at her and sniffed and stared at her with those amber eyes so like her own._

_" Why do people treat me differently Shouri? Why does it seem as if they don't like me. What is so different about me that no one likes?" He asked with tears in his eyes but a hardness that made him all the more the Inu that she knew he was._

_" Why don't you run along and ask Sesshoumaru Inuyasha I am sure that he can help you a lot more than I can." She had smiled then and let him down after placing a kiss upon his cheek. He nodded up at her and ran to find his aniki who he knew was very close. _

_He had run into Sesshoumaru just around the corner after leaving the garden area. His brother looked down at him and lifted an eyebrow in question to the tears in his younger brother's eyes._

_"Sesshou why do they treat me differently, huh?" He asked as he stared up at his brother his eyes demanding to know the truth and not to be lied to. His brother sighed then looked down at him once more before turning to walk away. _

_"They treat you different because Inuyasha you are different from them. And most fear that which is different from them." Inuyasha frowned, but he didn't want to be treated differently he wanted to be treated with the respect that his brother and sister got._

"_Besides Inuyasha, why would you want to be like someone else?" With that Sesshoumaru had walked away to the Gardens where his twin stood listening to their conversation._

_Little did Sesshoumaru know was that Inuyasha did want to be like someone. He wanted to be strong and respected like his aniki and aneue were. He would become a demon just like them and he would be strong and one day he would gain the respect that he deserved._

OOOOOO

Inuyasha frowned at the memory that he had just went through. He remembered it. He also remembered the fact that not even two minutes after Sesshoumaru entered the gardens he had heard crashing and had turned to see two giant dogs fighting, thought neither was anywhere near as big as their father was. He remembered watching as the silver dog had lunged for the other one though he knew this one to be his sister from the pinkish tent that her silver fur had to it. She had dodged quickly but then when she had turned to attack Sesshoumaru he had moved also and she was left skidding to a halt so as to not smash him. She had almost not made it if it weren't for Sesshoumaru stopping her forward movement. That was the first of many times that his life had been saved by his aniki, and by his aneue.

"You know baka that it is not wise to travel off into little dreams when your enemy can easily sneak up on you at anytime." Sesshouri's voice sounded in his ear and as he turned he could glance the glint of her silver hair before she was laying back in the same spot as before. Damn those two they could always do that to him. Screw dreams, those two didn't need anything to hide them coming, because no one would ever see them.

"Damn you Shouri, you always did love doing that to me didn't you?" Inuyasha muttered as he settled himself back down to rest.

The group was ready to leave by early the next morning and they all sighed as Sesshouri lead the way once again. Kagome still thought it was funny that this small youkai could control so much power over the two Inu brothers who had to be the most stubborn duo that she had ever met.

"Uh, Sesshouri, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we heading? Because I don't know any of this land." Kagome asked the female youkai in front of her.

"Why I am going home of course. Do you really think that I was going to stay out here in this damn kimono that I have been stuck in for the last two hundred years?" She glanced back with a look of utter disbelief and betrayal. "You being a woman should know how I feel. I need to change and I can't do that unless I have clothes to change into." She said with a little laugh and then a look of horror crossed her face as she stopped and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't get rid of my clothes did you Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a menacing voice that would have made any other demon cower in fear, but this wasn't any other demon this was Sesshoumaru and after yesterday's happenings, he had been even more closed up then usual.

"Iie, your clothes are still in the castle along with your room. I did not feel the need to ever dispose of the items." He said coldly never once looking at her as he walked past her and down the path that Kagome figured would lead them to the castle of the Western Lord.

"Good." She smiled and then she frowned. She glared at her brother as she followed after him in a huff with Inuyasha rolling his eyes behind them as he too followed the stoic taiyoukai. "You baka, don't you ever ignore me like that again!" She yelled as she walked beside him to make sure he was listening to her.

"Stop your insolence bickering wench." Sesshoumaru told her coldly and Kagome watched as Inuyasha flinched and stopped walking. Kagome followed his lead and did as he did knowing that what ever was about to happen wasn't going to be any good. A few seconds later proved her right as the twins turned to each other with eyes of blood.

"You dare talk to me like one of your servants Sesshoumaru?" Sesshouri asked quietly and coldly flexing her claws as Kagome shivered from the cold streak that had just ran through her back.

"I will call you whatever I please since I am the lord here and not you." Sesshoumaru replied while crossing his arms across his chest and staring at his now raging mad sister. But then Sesshouri did something that surprised them all. She got all calm and smiled up at Sesshoumaru all sweet like as if nothing had happened. She saw Inuyasha back up a pace and knew that Sesshouri may seem like nothing had happened but Sesshoumaru would _know and feel _that something had happened.

"As you wish then brother, but you will regret your words soon enough." She said as she turned to walk away and then turned around so fast that no one saw what was happening until Sesshoumaru was laid out flat on the ground with his smaller twin sitting Indian style on his stomach with a big smile on her face. He just glared at then he smiled as he used his tail to send her flying……wait rewind did he just _smile?_ Sesshoumaru and smiling in the same sentence, wow that was a hard one to get used to.

They watched as the two exchanged blows as they fought though she could tell they weren't really trying to hurt the other, only it seemed, to test them.

All of a sudden the attacks stopped and the two looked at each other and then turned and walked away to get back on their path that they had set to the place they had known as home.

They walked for hours before they stopped for camp and then continued on the next morning. They finally caught view of the castle the next day a couple of ours into their walk.

Inuyasha frowned. This would be the first time he had been here since his father had died and Sesshouri had disappeared. He still remembered the old place as if it were yesterday though because it was the only place that he had truly felt as if he had belonged. Without knowing it Inuyasha had stopped walking and was staring up at the castle before him. It still stood seven stories high and was so heavily guarded that even an ant couldn't get through without a border or id check.

"Strange isn't it, being here after being gone so long? I wonder if it still looks as it did on the inside since I left. Knowing the Ice prince up there though he had it all remodeled to erase every memory of us." He smiled at his sister as they continued to walk behind the rest of the group taking in the place that they had once called home.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A screechy voice called out to them and he saw Sesshouri's eyes light up at the sound. He smiled secretly along with her. He knew she was thinking of torturing the imp again. He remembered all of the old times when she and he had snuck around finding limitless ways to torture the imp and make his life miserable as he made theirs.

"Ohhhhhhhh Jaken!" She cried as she swung out towards the imp who froze then turned to run back and side then thought better of it and hid behind Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru may I borrow the little imp behind you for a moment or two?" She asked sweetly knowing she would get her way. He nodded and moved out of the way for her to grab the imp that stood shivering and murmuring about crazy Inu's.

"Jaken if I didn't know better I would think that you didn't like me at all. And here I was all happy to see you and what do you do you go hiding behind my brother. I am hurt." She smiled at the fear in the small youkai's eyes.

She turned to Inuyasha and showed him what she held. He smiled maniacally and took a step forward and the imp and the rest of the group watched as they seemed to have a silent conversation before they both turned to the shaking imp who was beginning to believe he wasn't going to survive this encounter without missing something vital. He sighed in relief and then screamed when he felt the burning in his back side. He turned to see a acid hand being held very close to him and screamed as he took of running. Inuyasha chased the screaming baka while flinging little things at him to scare him. By the time he was done the little imp was so useless that he was sure that a gnat would put up a better fight.

"Brilliant job ototo." Sesshouri congratulated him as he walked back to her. He heard some sputtering and coughing and turned to see his three friends trying to keep themselves from laughing. Inuyasha frowned. What was so funny? Then he realized that Sesshouri had just put him and the word brilliant in the same sentence without the word not.

His claws clenched and his eye brow ticked as he kept himself from hitting them all upside the head for laughing at him.

"Come Inuyasha ignore them for now we have better things to worry about then the fact they do not see you as smart." She stated as she turned to enter the castle behind a very bored looking taiyoukai. He gave his friends one last glare and turned to follow his brother and sister into the castle that was a great part of his past.

The ningens and the kitsune followed them inside and were surprised at the magnificence of it all. There was silver, gold, diamonds, crystals, jewels and other things encrusted everywhere. Fine rugs covered the floor and upon them there were fine wooden furniture. They all followed the Stoic taiyoukai and the hanyou as they watched the demoness carry herself up the stairs and out of their sight.

OOOOOO

Kagome watched as about twenty minutes later Sesshouri rejoined them in what seemed to be a long black kimono with golden moons and stars about the sleeves and color and a large golden dog on the back. The kimono was split up both sides of her legs allowing her a lot of freedom to move around in. She had her long pinkish silver hair brushed and shiny so that whenever she moved you would catch a glint of either pink or silver. She also had her tail hung over both shoulders as she had seen their father had done when she had seen the pictures of him. But the thing that attracted her most to Sesshouri's new attire was the beautiful sword that was hanging at her side. The sword was elegant like Tensiega and Tetsuseiga, but it had a silver jewel that was set in the hilt in the shape of a crescent moon.

Sesshouri noticed the young miko's attention to her sword and smiled. The sword was another of her father's that he had made for her.

"My father had this one made of a fang and his blood. This sword is unlike Tetsuseiga and Tensiega though. Boukon here can collect the souls that she has killed and take away the power that the souls hold." She smiled down at the sword then looked back up at the group.

"Boukon was given to me because my father felt that he should leave me something too and he also knew that I would not be taken over by the power of the sword itself just as Sesshoumaru is not taken over by the demonic power of Tokijin." She smiled as her brother frowned at her. He hadn't know that she knew.

"Well I see that the whore is finally back. I was finally beginning to believe that you were really dead and here you go and prove me wrong. Typical." A sly female voice said from behind her. Sesshouri had felt the youkai approach but she hadn't wanted to worry about her until she had to.

She turned to look at the demoness and raised an identical brow to that of Sesshoumaru's at the youkai's words.

"Well I see that things around her really haven't changed as I had thought they had. Oh well, all the better for me, now I can kick your ass once more." She smiled at the angry youkai in front of her who had now begun to bare her fangs and her eyes had begun to bleed red.

"You bitch you shall pay for those words. You shall see." She seethed as she ascended upon Sesshouri who was staring at her with a blank expression that turned to one of delight.

"What ever you say Ashari."

OOOOOOOO

Dark: Sorry for the cliffy. But I wanted to think up things for the next chapter before I go on but If you have any ideas for me please tell me im open for all ideas unless they are absolutely pointless.

Sess: Yes she needs all the help she can get.((smirks))

Dark: Take that back Sesshoumaru.

Sess: Do not tell me what to do wench.

Dark: Oh really Sesshoumaru. Oh alright then. I'll just pair you up with Miroku over there ((points to the pervert))

Sess: Uh ((sweat drop)) I think I am sorry…..((not really))

Dark: I heard that Sesshoumaru

Sess((backs away slowly)) Uh I didn't say anything.

Inuyasha: ha you stupid bastard now you're the one in trouble because of your mouth((laughs evilly))

Sess: ((glares at Inuyasha)) Is that so baka?

Inuyasha: Yeah it is. You're the one who won't apologize to the baka over there.((gulps realizing his mistake to late)).

Dark:((snaps out of watching the brothers argue)) what did you just call me Inuyasha? ((approaches him slowly)).

Inuyasha: ((turns around pleading for help but receives none)) uh …….uh

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Sesshouri, and Sesshoumaru:((eating popcorn and watching the show as the hanyou runs away))

Dark: Inuyasha get your ass back here you coward!((runs after Inuyasha))

Kagome: Umm thanks for reading chapter four

Sesshouri: Please Read and Review.

Everyone((excluding the runaways and Sess)) : Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: The Showdown

**Authors Note:** Sorry that i havent updated in a couple of days guys i just started school wednesday and ive been trying to reset my schedules. So heres the next chapter though.

**Disclaimer:** I'm regret to say that i still do not own the Inuyasha cast. Sigh can you quit reminding me .

**Chapter 5: The Showdown.**

"Ashari..." Sesshouri said wickedly as she faced the demoness before her. She bared her teeth in an enchanting smile that had everyone wondering what the hell was going through her head. She stood up from the chair she had just sat in and turned to walk towards the woman who had dared talk back to her. The smile on her face never reached her eyes as a lust for death filled her and she felt her claws and fangs lengthen at the thought.

She smoothed her hands down the black kimono that she had on smoothing out the wrinkles that did not exsist. Then she turned to the woman before her who stood in a crimson red kimono with black cranes and fans designed all over it. It looked like blood. The thought of spilling her cousin's blood made her even more happier and she smirked wickedly.

"Cousin you would do well to remember who exactly you are talking to. I am your superior you do not talk like that to me unless you have a death wish." Sesshouri threatened with a menacing growl at the other inu youkai. Ashari growled back at her cousin and the two seemed to come to some agreement as they circled each other.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked as she watched the two demonesses circle each other in preperation for the upcoming battel that she knew was going to happen. She glanced around and noticed that no one was paying her any attention, instead they were all watching the two inu youkais.

"They are fighting a territorial battle. You may not see why because you are human and do not know the customs of demons." Sesshoumaru spoke coldyly as he took his eyes off of his sister and cousin and turned them to her. Kagome was surprised that he of all people was the one who was actually listening. But then when she was thinking about it she really seemed to realize that he was always paying attention and she shouldn't have expected any less from him.

"Whats wrong Sesshouri are you afraid to fight me. Have you gotten weak over the last two centuries during your prisonment from the miko?" Ashari asked her as she smiled baring her fangs. " Let me let you in on a secret my dear little cousin. I am the one who asked the miko to imprison you in that damn forest."

"I should have known that you had something to do with this Ashari after all you never did like that fact that i was next in line to the Western lands and that with me around my brother wouldnt even spare you a second thought. Poor little jealous cousin." She sneared as she began to laugh histarically.

"Damn you bitch."She hissed lowly as tears of hatred glowed in her eyes.

"Aww that hurt." Sesshouri said sarcastically as she feigned suffering.

"I will make you pay for this. Because of you I have become a lesser demon in this court and now im looked over by even those low lifes that come to give the Lord their messages. And its all your damn fault. You will pay for making me suffer all of these years!" Her cousin said causing Sesshouri to laugh out loud as she watched the woman before her.

"Do not blame me for the fact that you are one weak ugly ass whore that no man wants because she isnt worth the clothes she wears!" She glared, and smirked knowing that she had hit a nerve within the woman. But that was not the point at the moment. She wanted the woman at her best so she would at least put up a small fight. She was an Inu after all and Inus were supposed to be strong. Not to mention stubborn.

" Damn you."

" I am tired of your talking if you dont mind i have better things to do then waste my time on you. But you do insist." She said patting her hand over her mouth in a fake yawn. But really it wasn't as much faked as many would believe. Ashari really was beginning to bore her with her constant rambling on and on about what she had done.

"Let it begin then."

Sesshouri nodded and watched as her cousin suddenly launched herself at her. She quickly dodged and brought her elbow into the womans back causing her to falter but she quickly flew up throwing a punch at Sesshouri. Again Sesshouri dodged and dropped spinning her legs to knock the other woman's out from under her. She watched as the woman did just that but quickly righted herself before dodging again for Sesshouri with her poisonous claws trying to sink them within the other womans flesh.

Ashari growled and swing madly she cut the side of Sesshouri's shoulder with her Poison whip. Sesshouri hissed as the poison began to burn through her skin and sink into her blood stream but she didn't falter in her fighting. Instead she seemed to push herself more fully into the fight as she sped up and shoved her clawed hand into her cousin's stomach causing the woman to cough up a bit of blood which splattered all over the floor. She didn't falter either when the woman dug her own claw into her shoulder causing blood to rush forward and drench her arm in the warm metalic substance.

She growled as she flipped backwards and in a spinning movement had spun herself around in the air causing a wirlwind to incase Ashari and send her flying to the floor with cuts appearing everywhere at the little blades she had thrown from her blood. Blades Of Blood.((A/N: Sorry i couldn't resist i love Inuyasha's move:D))

"Ashari you are weak and pathetic you are no challenge to me whatsoever. You aren't even worth the effort of a fight. I will not be a part of your petty revenge." Sesshouri announced as she stood from her cousin and turned away from her beginning to walk back to the table holding her brothers and guests but knowing that the demoness behind her was very desperate and would do anything to make Sesshouri pay for what she wanted to blame upon her instead of blaming herself for being weak.

"Damn you. You are not going to do this to me Sesshouri! I have waited to long for this to be taken away from me now." Ashari threatened and without warning or honor she lunged herself at her cousin's back her dakkoso drawn and ready but as she went to dig it in the other woman swung around swinging a fist into the woman's face. She shifted quickly and pulled out a small dagger the size of her finger and which she threw swiftly and it sunk into the woman's knee causing her to fall to her knees at her cousin's feet blood pouring from the wound that had been made from the dagger flying all the way through and imbedding itself into the floor ten feet behind her.

"_Never _again strike at me, or you will not live to suffer the consequences that are given for rebellion against the Royal Family." She sneered and then turned from her cousin unaware of another youkai that was fast approaching her. No one messed with his sister unless it was him. HE made it to the demoness quickly and before she could turn he struck. He swung down with his sword and then thrust outwards cutting it through her lower abdomen. She stopped as a look of shock passed across her face before she reached a hand down and grabbed a hold of the sword. She shoved it back through her stomach pushing the youkai behind her along with it. He stumbled and fell upon the ground as he growled menacingly up at her, showing no fear.

"You are supposed to die you stupid bitch. Why won't you _die_?" He demanded in such a cold voice that it almost rivaled the furious Taiyoukai that was standing behind his twin protectively though he knew she was almost as strong as he and did not need his protection.

He stood back up and pulled himself into a fighting stance and then using his speed that was given to him as a cheetah youkai he rushed her stabbing his sword into her once more. Only this time he drew it out as fast as he had sunk it in and backed away from her. That was when he saw that her eyes had begun to bleed a slight pink and it was deepening to a rose and darker. He almost looked frightened as he stared at the demoness that was trying her hardest to hold her beast at bay. He knew it was a strong struggle and you had to be strong in both spirit and strength to do it.

"_Fool!_" Her voice hissed the harshness of her beast mixing with the melodic flow of her voice. She glared at him and with just a flick of her hand sent him flowing back at the wall. He felt a sharp pain in his chest that quickly spread and then he felt no more.

OOOOOOOO

Kagome watched in horror and fascination as the youkai that had tried to kill Sesshouri was thrown back into the wall. What fascinated her most though was the fact that the demon's sword had somehow turned around and jammed itself into his chest and she imagined it had gone through his heart since he sighed and breathed no more.

She had watched as the twins had stood silent and dangerous channeling power into each other as they raised their hands and flicked which she guess is what had caused the man to fly so.

"Wow." She heard Miroku and Sango whisper in unison as they watched Sesshouri turn to them and smile but when she went to step forward she collapsed to the ground only to be caught just in time by the cold stoic taiyoukai.

"Get the Doctor!" He yelled to the servants as they all scuttled about cleaning up the mess of the dead youkai and his sister. One of the servants nodded and ran off to collect the doctor as Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group ran to place Sesshouri in her room. The doctor arrived a few minutes after summoning.

"Move aside please." He told them motioning with his hands to get far away and let him do his work. He frowned as he leaned forward to work on the huge chunk missing from the demoness' stomach.

"Damn who put a stick up his ass?" Inuyasha asked as they watched the doctor send them glares every few minutes even though he was supposed to be healing the Demoness who seemed to almost have been dismembered at the waist.

"I do not know but if he sends this Sesshoumaru one more glare I will gladly go over there and stick another one up his ass." Sesshoumaru replied glaring for the umpteenth time at the glaring doctor. Inuyasha cracked a smile but was to shocked to reply to the joke his brother had seemed to make.

Sure enough as if he had heard every word they had said, which he probably had, the doctor turned to glare at them once again. He then raised an eyebrow and turned back to his job. Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru growl and then said.

"That's it where is a damn stick when you need one. That damn youkai is not worthy enough to be looking down on this Sesshoumaru with those damning eyes." Sesshoumaru glared at the room and it took Inuyasha a second to understand that he was looking for the stick to use.

He choked down the laughter that was threatening to burst from his lips as he watched his stoic brother.

OOOOOOOO

Kagome sat in her room waiting for Inuyasha to come tell her if Sesshouri was alright. She really wanted to know if the woman was going to be fine. She liked her a lot seeing as she was one of the only youkais that actually looked at her with kindness and not as a worthless human miko.

She sighed as she turned her thoughts to other things and soon found herself thinking of the cold taiyoukai. She had seen a new side of him today when he was helping his sister. She knew that she had been falling for him ever since he had actually come to her and asked her for help in finding his sister. She had been so shocked when that had happened and she hadn't thought for a second to deny him.

She didn't know what it was about the damn youkai that attracted her but she knew that whenever he was around she was so nervous that she couldn't think straight. And if that wasn't bad enough he seemed to know it too and half the time he did it to piss her off. She knew that he was always trying to find ways to piss her off about something. He was getting to be as bad as Inuyasha. It was funny really. The two denied that they were brothers yet they acted so much alike that you could tell without the silver hair and golden eyes.

At the thought of golden eyes a pair of eyes that of amber crossed her sight and she sighed in longing. She wanted to be close to him. She couldn't deny it but she also knew that Sesshoumaru couldn't care for her because she was just a human and he hated humans. Well all except for Rin the young ward. That made her think harder. If he hated humans so much why had he brought the girl back from the dead and kept her with him all this time protecting her from the likes of Naraku and Kagura.

He was always so confusing and he made her think so much that her head was starting to hurt really bad. She sighed typical Sesshoumaru. He wasn't even there and he was giving her a headache. She needed a vacation. Like school or something. Then she laughed as she suddenly realized that she had just thought of school as a vacation. She must really be out of it to be thinking something like that. And it was all Sesshoumaru's fault. Now if only he were here so that she could yell at him for making her insane. But of course he was not there so she had to sulk to herself in silence. She huffed. It wasn't fair. She wanted Sesshoumaru there so she could yell at him and smack him for doing this to her then laugh when he couldn't kill her becuase his sister wouldn't allow it. Wow who knew Sesshoumaru could be that much fun.

She then turned at a sound and saw Sesshoumaru standing in her doorway with an eyebrow raised at her in question. He seemed to be wondering something. She was about to ask what he wanted when she noticed that he was standing in her doorway without anything covering his chest besides his fluffy tail.((AN: Sesshoumaru without a shirt on! Drool...)) Her hands twitched at the thought of running them through all that fluffiness. She heard a small chuckle and turned to see that it had come from the youkai that was standing there. He smirked shook his head and turned away walking out the door and down the hallway after speaking so low that she had just now realized what he had told her.

"Good night." He had whispered to her and then left.

Damn youkai.

He had way to much power over her. Like the time that they had been caught alone together. He had kissed her.

OOOOOOO

_Kagome had gone to collect wood for the fire that she had to build for camp that night. She wondered a little in lost in thought as she didn't notice the man walking behind her in absolute silence. _

_She had gathered the wood up in her hands never once noticing as the golden eyes flashed at her from the darkness. Heading back to camp she had made them dinner and settled Shippo into bed before heading to the senseki that she had noticed a while back. _

_She quickly undressed and slipped in savoring the hot water that relaxed her tense muscles. _

_Sesshoumaru watched the miko as she left the camp to head to the __hot springs__ that he had noticed a while back when he was scouting the area. She never seemed to notice that he was there so he watched her in silence never once letting his presence be known to her. She quickly undressed herself and slid into the water as he watched and he heard her pleasing sigh. How he wished he could get into the bath with her but he knew that if he did she would most likely purify him for surprising the hell out of her. _

_He watched and waited as she bathed herself then slowly exited the water before drying herself off and getting into another set of clothes. He really thought that those strange kimonos were to showing. Well nothing he could do about that. _

_She sighed and gathered her things as she silently headed back to camp. He followed her at a safe distance but finally he couldn't stop himself anymore. He stopped her softly with a hand on her arm. She yelped in surprise but turned to him and smiled. He lost the last of his control then. Leaning down he had kissed her softly at first urging her to open her mouth to him. When she complied he deepened the kiss as he ravaged the inside of her mouth passionately. When he pulled away they stared into each others eyes in the quite forest. _

_"We must get back to the camp. If we do not the baka will come looking for you and knowing the hanyou he will be furious." Sesshoumaru told her softly taking her arm and breaking the moment as he led her to camp. _

_The last thought before they reached camp was: what was going on? _

OOOOOOO

Kagome sighed as she rulled over in bed as she pulled the soft silken covers around herself and fell into dreams of a certain silver haired demon lord.

**PLEASE READ BELLOW!**

**Authors Note:** Hey people im thinking of starting another story in which a woman that knew Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha comes back and helps them in the fight against the Hanyou Naraku. I am going to make it a Kagome and Inuyasha pairing and im thinking of pairing Sesshoumaru with my new Character and of course Miroku and Sango and little Rin and Shippou. But hey if you could give me some ideas Id be really thankful.

Also...Who likes the Hellsing Fanfics? If so please tell. I want to write one of those too:D

**Chapter Six Sneak Peak!**

Sesshoumaru entered the room that smelled of flowers and sunshine as he sought out the sleeping form of the woman he was looking for. He looked to the bed where she usually lay but for once she was not here.

He searched the whole room and couldn't find her so finally he decided to send his aura through the castle to check the memebers. But he found suddenly she was no where near the castle. That was when he sniffed the room and found the lingering scent of a a hanyou there. He growled. Damn him!

He rushed out of the room and roared waking half of the castle to the fact that their lord was not happy.

**End of Sneak Peak!**

**Dark: **Well Mr. Cranky. I can't wait for chapter 10 to come along. OR maybe before that. Then maybe you won't be so cranky.(**sticks tongue out at Sesshoumaru**)

**Sesshy**: Do not call me that name wench.

**Dark:** Ohhhhh so scary Mr. Crankygiggles

**Sesshy:** Wench I am warning you.( **growls**)

**Inuyasha:** Oh calm down Mr. Cranky. Damn you bastard you need to lighten up a little.

**Sesshy:** glares Little brother never say that again and no i do not need to 'lighten up a little' as you put it.(**Hits Inuyasha on the head**)

**Inuyasha:** Why you...(**charges at Sesshy**)

**Everyone Else**: Uh...(**stares stupidly at the brothers that were trying to kill each other**.)

**Dark**: (**sigh**)Oh well I'll talk to you later. Please **Read **and **Review **Thanks! and Good Night.

**Sorry again.**

**But PLEASE read and review guys i really really need REVIEWS! Thanks to those that did!**


	6. Chapter 6:One very Pissed Off Taiyoukai

**Author's Note: This may be a little short I am so sorry if it is. Please don't hurt me.**

**Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time I Do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters Except for Sesshouri and Ashari and Kagemoto.**

**Character Description**

**Sesshouri-** Twin sister of Sesshoumaru and the next in line to the Western Lands. She was imprisoned in a hidden forest by a miko. She was awoken by Naraku who tried to use her to kill her brothers. She has long silver hair with a pinkish tint to it. She also has a black moon with pink stripes upon her cheeks. She usually is found wearing one of her black kimonos that are cut up both sides to make it easier for her to run. She has one sword which her father made of his fang and blood named Boukon (departed soul) which sucks the soul out of the person that she uses it against.

**Ashari-** Cousin of the Inu three and sister to the demon that Sesshouri killed. She is working to destroy her cousin for ruining her life (she didn't) and she has gone to great lengths to make sure that the Inu demoness pays. She has long golden hair with a red highlight to it and a red stripe upon each cheek. She is usually wearing green kimonos to match her eyes

**Kagemoto-** an incarnation of Naraku. This youkai has the power over sound and can make it disappear whenever he so pleases. He is sent to the castle to do Naraku's dirty Deed. He soon becomes a friend of the captive and decides to help her instead of Naraku.

**Chapter 6: One pissed off Taiyoukai.**

**Two weeks later**

"Sesshouri you need to sleep now." Kagome told the demoness who was sitting wide awake in a chair of the softest fur and staring intently into a fire that burned not t o far from them. Kagome sighed. She had been doing this for the past twenty minutes now. She was so deep in thought that no matter what Kagome said the girl never flinched winked or moved a muscle. She wanted to know what was wrong with the woman.

"I know Kagome." Sesshouri replied shocking Kagome into silence and making her forget the words she had been about to speak. She glanced over to see the demoness staring at her now with a small smile on her face as she pushed herself up out of the chair and walked, or as Kagome saw it, float to the bed that was the biggest bed that Kagome had ever seen in her life. The thing was big enough to hold Sesshoumaru in his true demon form. So she suspected that was why it was so huge so that Sesshouri didn't have to worry about not being able to sleep in her bed if she transformed.

"I will be back to visit you in the morning as soon as I awaken. Is that okay with you?" Kagome asked as she helped the still healing female into the bed that sat at least four feet off the ground. Pulling the silken covers of the most beautiful silver she had ever seen around the girl Kagome smiled and turned to leave the room.

"I hate being defenseless Kagome. I feel as if I can not take care of myself and must rely on others to do it for me. It does not feel right to me, I know I sound like Sesshoumaru but I can not help it we are twins and what he feels I feel and turnabout and all." Sesshouri announced before she could exit t he room. Kagome turned back to see the woman glaring tiredly at the ceiling of the huge room.

"Do not consider it a weakness Sesshouri, but a sign that you have people out there that consider you a friend." Kagome announced as she smiled. Then she quickly exited the room and headed to her own. But first she had a stop to make a stop. She knocked on the door and entered silently when she heard the cold reply.

He sat in a chair in front of the fire in the room looking much as his sister had. They had the same expressions on their faces that showed how deeply connected with each other they were.

"Sesshoumaru….." She started and saw him turn his eyes to her in a silent command for her to continue. "Are you okay Sesshoumaru? You look as if you had just finished sorting through your sister's mind." She saw him flinch and knew at that moment that that had been exactly what he had just gotten done doing. She sighed finally understanding why the girl had looked so distant. She had been talking to her brother in her mind. Damn twins they had all the fun. It wasn't fair.

"I am fine. Was there something else that you wanted?" He asked coldly as though trying to get her to be mad at him. Though this time she knew that it wasn't for the fun of pissing her off but to try and put distance between the two of them.

"It won't work Sesshoumaru. Not tonight anyways. I am not leaving here until you stop looking like you want to kill yourself. So don't even try to make me leave because in the end you are going to just regret doing it." She huffed at him then walked over and placed herself in his lap where she knew that he would wrap his arms around her. He always did.

"You are right. I did want to distance myself from you. I am sorry that I act the way that I do. This is how I have always been and I cannot change with just a snap of my finger. I am sorry." He replied sadly but heatedly. She smiled at him though she knew he couldn't see it since he was behind her and not in front.

"I know this Sesshoumaru. And I do not want you to change. I like you just the way that you are. You should know this. And if you changed with just the snap of a finger then I'd be really suspicious of you." She replied laughing softly at his grunt. She knew that he wanted to push her away yet part of him wanted to hold her.

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment as he held the miko in his arms. She truly was amazing and he knew that he would never find another like her. But some part of him kept telling him that she was his brother's wench and that she was human and he hated humans. Or so he kept saying but his actions seemed to keep saying otherwise. Traitorous body of his.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked her softly that if she hadn't been sitting so close to him he was sure that she would never have heard a word that he was saying. He felt her shock at his question but then he felt her joy and relief too. He knew her answer before she gave it and wanted to jump up and down with joy as if he was a three year old kid again. So you know he was really happy.

"Sesshoumaru, I would love to stay with you tonight," She paused as she studied him, "but are you sure this is what you want?" She smiled when she saw him frown and then he tightened his arms around her and pulled her to the bed with him. He laid down on it sliding slightly on the red silk sheets as he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his tail around her then pulled the sheets over them both as they settled into sleep. ((A/N: HA you thought something else was going to happen didn't you….you perverts! Just kidding…anyone seen Miroku lately?))

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome's POV

I watched him as he lay there sleeping. This was the only time that I have ever seen him this peaceful. Usually he was glaring or being the cold stubborn youkai that I knew him to be. But gradually things were beginning to change and we were growing closer.

I could understand him better now. I knew what made him tick and why he hated humans so much.

His father forgot his mother for a human and Sesshoumaru had seen that as a betrayal to his mother. He never had really hated Inuyasha actually truthfully he had been a good older brother. He hadn't been the best I mean this is Sesshoumaru that I am thinking of but I got a look into his mind once. I remember how things had been for him when he was younger.

I wander why he trust me now. If I had been any other human he wouldn't have even stepped within ten yards of me. But I am a human and here I am lying next to him in his huge bed. All of these things amaze me.

Thinking back to it I remember now when he had first begun to open up to me.

"_When I was but a young pup my mother and I lived in the palace with my father. I never really understood back then why my mother was always so sad." He started out as he gazed silently up at the bright stars twinkling in the bright Western sky._

"_One day I went into her room and I found her there crying. I went up to her and asked her what was wrong. She turned to me with those eyes of hers that were so full of sorrow and said 'Your father has finally crossed the line Sesshoumaru, my son.' At that time I didn't understand." HE stopped and thought for a minute to think trying to regain his stoic face._

"_I finally understood what she was talking about when I went to find my father a few days later. It was late evening and I was going to find him to tell him that I would be staying with my mother that night, for she had drawn sick. I went to his room and knocked but no one answered. So I had gone in and at that second I finally realized what my mother had meant. There in the bed with my father laid the ningen witch Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. At that time she wasn't my fathers mate and I knew that he had a few concubines here and there but none that he ever slept with." His fist clenched at the remembrance of that faithful day._

"_I turned from the room and left slamming the door hard behind me knowing that I had awoken my father and the wench that lay beside him. I had rushed to my mother's room and sat by her side as she laid there dying. I held her hand and looked to her eyes as I said 'Do not worry mother I will remember you always and you will forever remain here with me.' She had smiled at me then and raised my hand to her lips to kiss and in that moment she had taken her last breath. She had laid there looking as beautiful as I remembered her and she looked so peaceful as if she were sleeping and not dead. My father came in then and demanded to know why I had disturbed his rest. I ignored him and continued to gaze at my dead mother." She had gone to him then and wrapped her arms lightly around him in comfort as he continued the story._

"_My mother hadn't even been upon her grave for a fortnight when he took the ningen as mate. After that he had forsaken me and I never saw him much. And then Inuyasha was born and he died trying to save the ningen and her hanyou brat. Never once after my mother die did he even acknowledge me. Actually I once heard the guards talking when they hadn't known I was there and they were discussing the fact that he was going to disown me and leave the lands to his hanyou son. He never got the chance though because the next day he had died."_

She remembered that night dearly for it was the first time she had received anything except for hate and indifference from the taiyoukai. Ever since then she had fallen slowly in love with him though her mind tried to deny it so her heart seemed to win the battle.

Now the only problem was, was that Sesshoumaru would never love and ningen let alone a miko. She was his enemy and that was what she would remain.

She gazed at him knowing it would never be so and that she would have to soon give him up.

She slowly fell back into an exhausted sleep cuddling up to the warmth beside her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Couple of Hours Later**

Sesshouri felt his breath on her neck as he leaned over her to breathe in her ear. She knew that he was there to collect her. They treated her like she was just a damn possession to fight over. Damn ignorant men didn't know anything at all.

"It's time for us to leave my dear." His voice whispered as smooth as honey and sounding nothing at all like Naraku's. He lifted her up off her pillow helping her rise as he went to collect her kimono. When he came back he bid her to put it on or he was going to put it on her for her.

She just watched him silently knowing that when he got impatient enough that he would come after her to do just as he had threatened. But she would be ready for him. She wanted him to make that mistake. And he did.

The exact second he went to touch her she used his momentum to fling him across the room so that he slammed into the wall. She watched as he flew out of the crater he had made and at her. She was caught and slammed against the opposite wall then the one he had entered only this time they were both slammed in since she had latched on to him and wasn't going to let go.

When she finally had her breathe back she jerked back enough and then used a force of wind to shove them both out of the hole and onto the floor below. The both landed quickly and jumped back up and charged only to clash into the other and be thrown back. They both kneeled on one leg each as they watched each other.

He watched her warily and then he smirked as he thought of the sound proof barrier that he had made around the room. No one could hear a thing. So they could practically destroy this place and no one would be the wiser until they came to check on her in the morning. Oh the things that they could do in here before anyone came to find her.

She was a feisty one he would give her that. And he liked them feisty. Plus she was strong and smart that he could tell from the beginning of their fight.

"Who are you youkai." She asked as she rose from her kneeling position to a standing one that made her look up the smirking demon who was watching her carefully and thinking on his answer. She didn't think she was even going to get an answer until he finally spoke up.

"I am Kagemoto." He announced proudly as he stared up at her then slowly rose to his own two feet. He waited a minute or two of silence to pass then he started walking towards her slowly until he was just a few inches away. "I was sent here for you who should be a good princess and come along. But then again there is no fun in any of that." He smirked wickedly showing off his fangs.

"Ah yes I figured that was as much true. What I do not get is why that hanyou would send others to do his dirty work. What is he afraid of so much that he won't even leave his own castle until it is destroyed?" She pondered the last of it to herself seeming to forget that he was even standing there beside her. Then she got a thought. He was afraid of them. All of them.

She turned to the youkai standing beside her and then reached down really fast to bring back up and wicked looking dagger studded in jewels and silver. She pulled it out and threw it at him but he quickly dodged. She ran to catch the dagger and flung it once more at the youkai. Once again he dodged the dagger.

"What's wrong honey don't want to get anywhere near me so now you have to use your pretty little dagger to try and hurt me?" He sneered as he dodged it once again. Then she ran forward at him and he went to blocking her forgetting completely about the flying dagger until it embedded itself hilt deep into his shoulder. He hissed but didn't stop what he was doing until he had her pressed against the floor.

He flung it back against the wall and then leaned down so that their faces were almost touching and started to talk.

"I want you to hold still now honey. I have to find a way to take you with me without getting myself practically killed in the process." He then began to tie her hands together with a magic rope that prevented demons from breaking free of it. Then he tied her arms to her waist. With that he leaned down to her again.

"It's time to go, honey. Say good bye." He whispered then he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers before he stood and smirked at her. He loaded her onto his flying dragon that she noticed only had one head compared to that of Ah-Un.

**OOOOOOO**

Sesshoumaru wondered the halls silently as he pondered the feeling that he was getting. He knew that something was wrong but not a sound was made out of place. He continued walking around the halls passing his bedroom once again where he knew she still slept peacefully in his big bed. He had left her when he was awoken suddenly to the feeling that something was really wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it could possibly be that was making him feel like this.

That was until he passed his sister's door and a thought came to his mind. Maybe he was feeling what was wrong with his sister. He knocked softly on her door but when she didn't answer he entered of his own accord. He saw the damage that the room had been through first. It looked as if a battle had gone on in there.

He then began searching the room with his eyes trying to find the person that he sought. He looked to the bed but noticed that it was as empty as he had feared it would be. After that he combed her whole suite until he finally came to the conclusion that she was not there at all.

He then sent out his aura through the castle trying to find her, identifying the others but none of them were here. That was when it truly began to sink in. His sister was gone from the castle and no one knew where she was. That was when a smell caught his attention. He could notice that smell anywhere and wondered why he hadn't smelled it when he had first entered the room.

Damn it that bastard would pay for taking his sister from him. _No one_ took what belonged to him unless he said they could. Now the hanyou would really have something to answer for. He was going to kill that scum. He was going to rip him to shreds as he basked in the glory that he had finally rid the world of the horrifying smell that was Naraku.

He left the room and entered the hall letting out an inhuman roar that was so loud it woke half of the castle so that they came running to see what was wrong with their master.

He noticed his half brother walking through the hall and turned to him as he realized that he did have someone who could help him with his problem.

"Inuyasha he has crossed the line this time. I am going to kill him no matter what it costs me to do it. I will make sure he pays for all he has done to me." Sesshoumaru roared.

"Does he think that I am a fool? Does he think I am weak? Well I _will_ show him what happens when you piss off this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru announced in a voice so cold that it made the servants shiver.

"What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked him sleepily obviously having been awoken from his sleep by his brother's roar.

"Naraku has taken Sesshouri Inuyasha. He will not get away with this." He then turned and stalked off to his rooms leaving his sputtering brother behind him.

Inuyasha watched his brother walk away and almost started to laugh if he hadn't thought that he would be risking his life if he did. Usually he wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru but right now he wasn't going to take the chance. He wanted to keep his life at least long enough to defeat Naraku.

He glanced back at his brother's retreating figure and had to smirk.

That was once pissed of Taiyoukai.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short don't kill me.**

**Dark:** Well guys that was chapter 6 I hope that you like it. I mean I had to have something drastic happen….

**Sesshouri:** Yes you are a very dramatic person aren't you**? (Sigh.)**

**Dark:** Traitor

**Sesshy:** Be nice Sesshouri

**Sesshouri:** Sesshoumaru do not tell me what to do!

**Sesshy:** I will do as I wish to do. Do not believe otherwise wench.

**Sesshouri:** What did you just call me?

**Sesshy:** I called you a wench. What are you deaf now too?

**Inuyasha:** Ha you two are pathetic

**Sesshy and Sesshouri:** What did you just call us!

**Inuyasha: (Sweat drops.)** uh I didn't call you anything **(backs away slowly)**

**(Grabs popcorn and watches intently)Dark**

**Sesshy:** Baka I will kill you and finally have Tetsuseiga for myself

**Sesshouri:** You are truly both bakas. How can I be related to the two of you?

**Inuyasha:** Wait a second. Don't call me an idiot. I am not an idiot thank you nor am I stupid.

**Dark: (raises eyebrow in silent question)**

**Everyone:** Yea right, Inuyasha.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha** (uh oh here it comes)**

**Inuyasha:** Yes?

**Kagome:** Get me some popcorn**. (Runs off to get popcorn)**

**Inuyasha:** Here's your popcorn**. (Runs back from getting popcorn.)**

**Kagome:** Thanks……Sit.

**(Thump!)**

**Dark:** Well anyway guys I'll talk to you all later

**Please read and Bye-Bye!Review thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: Split Apart

**Author's Note: Hey people there is a slight lime in this chapter. Please don't hurt me but I had to try and get into the Kagome Sesshoumaru pairing.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever. Though I can dream about it. But ha you'll never own Sesshouri so I can rub that in your face. Nor do I own Evanescence or the song Bring me to Life.**

**Chapter 7: Beckoning Soul.**

Sesshouri awoke to the feel of wind rushing around her. The scent of rain hit her nose and as she opened her eyes she saw rain falling down all around her yet she never felt a drop. She watched as the scenes flew by and felt arms holding her still as she stirred slowly trying to wake herself up. She pulled herself together and sat up as the arms that were holding her fell from around her waist. She turned to look behind her and found the face of Kagemoto staring back at her sadly.

Then the memories from the previous night came rushing back to her. She frowned when she realized that he was taking her to Naraku. Damn that hanyou had decided that he hadn't had enough of her yet. Well She would show him why it was stupid to mess with an Inu.

"Finally you are awake." Kagemoto's voice spoke from behind her and she turned to look at him again as he moved so that he wasn't close to her anymore. He watched her intently before he looked to the dragon that she just now realized they were flying on and began to speak to it.

"Yes now maybe you can tell me what the hell it is Naraku thinks to accomplish by bringing me to him. He should know by now that I am not going to bow down to him and do what he says. I'd rather bow down to you first. Damn hanyou I wish that he would just kill over and then I wouldn't have to ever worry about him." She yelled as she clinched and dreamed of stabbing her fist through the hanyou's chest and ripping out his heart. She laughed wickedly and turned to find Kagemoto staring at her as if she had lost her mind and gone completely insane. She stopped laughing and turned to him with that grin still located on her lips. He gulped but then seemed to realize what he had done and stared at her coldly.

"Is there something wrong my lady? You seemed to have been out of it for a minute there." Kagemoto asked her suspiciously. He didn't wait for her to answer but instead walked forward towards here on the great dragon that had finally landed in a huge meadow.

"Yes I am sorry about that I was thinking about digging my hand into his chest and tearing out his heart and watching as he died by my very hand." She then laughed sadistically as she once again pictured the scene in her mind. She looked over to the sound youkai expecting him to look mad but instead he seemed to be enjoying the thought as well.

"Do you not like your creator also?" She asked him as she noticed that he was indeed enjoying the picture of her ripping out the bastard's life support and setting him and his siblings free. That was when an idea hit him.

"I wish to help you if you are true in your words of Naraku's destruction." He announced boldly as he grabbed a hold of her hand and looked deep into her eyes trying to find truth from lies.

**OOOOOOOO**

Sesshoumaru was seething as he tried to figure out why in the hell Naraku would take his sister from him. He had no idea and he really wanted to find out. Damn he couldn't figure it out.

He watched as Kagome entered his room and crossed to him where he was stretched out in one of the chairs that was placed in front of the fire. She glided to him smoothly in her dark blue yukata that had small baby blue crescents on it. She stopped beside him and kneeled down so that she was sitting beside him on her knees. She leaned forward and laid her head upon his thigh bracing it with her small gentle hands.

They sat that way in silence with her head upon his thigh and his hand brushing through her hair as they stared into the fire and just basked in the feeling of the other's company.

"Sesshoumaru," She began never once moving from her spot, "I want you to stop worrying so much. Sesshouri will be fine do not forget she is your twin and there for capable of taking care of herself." She soothed him.

"I know but I can not help thinking that Naraku taking her had to do with his vengeance against Inuyasha and I." He whispered as he stared deeply into the fire watching the flames dance ominously in the silent dark room creating shadows upon the walls and floor.

"No never Naraku is just a foolish hanyou who thinks that he is the strongest thing to ever live on this earth." She snorted at the thought.

"You are right."

He reached down for her and pulled her slightly into his arms to where she sat upon his lap with her arms intertwined around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. When she went to pull away he tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth to explore the wet cavern.

**LIME ALERT!**

He picked her up and carried her over to his bed and laid her upon it following her down and never once breaking the kiss. He kissed her once more and then left her mouth to slide his down the side of her neck trailing small kisses upon her jaw line and down her neck to stop at the conjuncture of her neck and shoulder and sucked softly.

Kagome moaned and bucked underneath him as he paid special attention to the sensitive spot on the bottom of her neck. She trailed her hands the obi that was keeping his haori and quickly untied it sliding her hands into the opening that it created. She smoothed her hands along his bare back as he continued to lavish her with attention.

Sesshoumaru moved from her neck to travel slowly down leaving kisses in the valley of her breasts before turning his attention to one of her nipples and kissed it before taking it into his mouth and sucking. She moaned again and her hips rose to meet his as her hands left scratches along his back as she clenched her fists into his skin.

He then turned his attention to the other breast lavishing it with the same attention that he had given the other. He slowly untied the obi around her waist and let her kimono fall open to reveal her to him. He turned his attention from her breasts to start trailing kisses upon her stomach licking her naval and then traveling lower to that one spot that he craved to kiss. He was about to reach it when……

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

His head jerked up and he turned swiftly to the door giving it such a look as if to strike dead the person on the other side.

**END LIME!**

He moved to the door swiftly and jerked it open glaring at the small imp that stood before him trembling at the hatred he saw gleaming in his Lord's eyes.

"M…my l….lord…"He stuttered as he pulled back a little so as to be able to run away if need be being the coward that he was. "We have received a letter from your sister." He then pulled back even more at the mention of the princess.

"Take me to it now!" He demanded then he turned to look back into the room at the woman that was sitting in his bed looking dazed and confused.

"I will be back in a few we have received news from Sesshouri. I will be back in a few minutes." She nodded to him and watched as he turned to leave the room remember in time to tie his obi again.

Then he was gone and she was left alone in the room. So she just pulled out her CD player and put on her head phones. Her favorite song from Evanescence came on and she listened as the beginning of 'Bring Me to Life' came on.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside_

_(save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run_

_(I cant wake up)  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside_

_(save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run_

_(I cant wake up)  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love - darling - only you  
Are the life among the dead_

_**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**  
Don't let me die here  
**There must be something more**  
Bring me to life_

_(**wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_(**I cant wake up)**  
Wake me up inside_

_**(save me**)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(wake me up)**  
Bid my blood to run_

_**(I cant wake up**)  
Before I come undone_

_(**save me)**  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

**OOOOOO**

Inuyasha was alone in his room trying to figure out why Naraku would kidnap his sister. Damn it was going to drive him nuts he couldn't figure anything out. ((A/N remember Inuyasha isn't the smartest cookie in the bunch.))

He remembered back when she and Sesshoumaru were the only youkai that would go near him. The rest seemed to shun him for being the hanyou he was and when he was young he could never understand why. They looked at his sister and brother with respect but never him. Then he remembered how they had taught him to fight. Each in their own little way and how they always seemed to fight but still seemed to care for the other.

**OOOOO**

"_Inuyasha straighten up your shoulders. If you slouch like that then you are open for any attack and plus it weakens your movement ability and strength to hold your sword." Sesshouri announced as she attacked him again from the side and showed him how weak he was when he was slouching. Ten year old Inuyasha followed his sister's orders and straightened himself up just in time to block himself from another attack. _

"_Don't slow down or take yourself off guard and _**never**_ underestimate your opponent." She attacked him again but this time she didn't do anything else but stood there watching him and then she turned away and started walking towards the sword rack to grab a katana off of the shelf. Inuyasha launched himself at her but was stopped from trying to hit her when she spun around and kicked at his chest and sent him flying back into the opposite wall._

"_Don't try that Inuyasha because like I said you never turn your attention from your opponent. I hope you learned your lesson. And now it is time for you to fight Sesshoumaru." She announced and he watched as his older brother stepped into the room with a bored look upon his face. She walked up to him a gave him a hug whispering 'good luck' into his ear. _

"_Why did you do that?" He heard Sesshoumaru ask her as she passed him by and he knew by then that he wasn't going to be having practice with Sesshoumaru that day._

"_Do you dare question me brother?" Sesshouri asked him in a deadly voice that they both had when pissed off. He watched as they seemed to circle each other and then sprung into action as both of them launched themselves at the other with their claws ready to dig into the other's throat. _

"_Aniki….."He whispered as he watched his brother throw their sister into an outer wall and follow her quickly slamming his shoulder into her as she brought up her leg to jam into his stomach before he reached her. _

"_Damn it Sesshoumaru I told you that you were not going to look down on me because I am female and what I say I mean!" She yelled as she snapped her whip in the direction of his face. It barely missed marring his face that so many women drooled over.(_AN/ you know you want to.)

"_You are not the boss of this Sesshoumaru sister." Sesshoumaru snarled as he attacked her with his claws shredding off one sleave completely. Then as soon as he had done that he suddenly stopped and looked at the scratches he had left on her arm that were already rapidly healing themselves._

"_Forgive me." He said as she nodded then both of them turned to Inuyasha with smiles on their faces and he knew that he had received a lesson even if he hadn't been part of it. They were showing him what a real fight looked like and things that could happen._

"_Inuyasha do you see why we teach you these things. Ototou we just want to make sure that you can protect youself when the time comes and we are not there to protect you." Sesshouri said to him softly and then leaned down to give him a hug before turning with Sesshoumau and walking out the door with their tails brushing back in forth against each other._

_That was when he wanted a tail._

**OOOOOOO**

Inuyasha remembered those times like they had just happened. He had actually felt like a part of something then. He had had a family that loved him even if sometimes they didn't show it.

He had to protect his sister like she did all of those years ago even if it killed him to do it. He would kill Naraku.

Dark: so how did you guys like the chapter. I am so sorry that they are short but by the time I get through half of It I begin to run out of ideas.

**Sesshou**: Yea she's forgetful……((catches evil look)) …but we still love her?

**Sesshour**i: Who are you trying to kid Sesshou?

**Inuyasha**: Sesshouri leave Her alone.

**Sesshour**i: So now your turning on me to Inuyasha. I thought you loved me.

**Inuyasha**:((sweatdrop) I do but I love her more……(weird huh)

**Dark**: ok well umm anywho please Read and Review thanks YOU!

**Authors Note: Please people I'm begging you give me some ideas!**

**Another Authors Note: Chapter 8: Secrets**

**Thanks**

**DarkEternity**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey people i have decided that i am not going to continue this story unless i get some more reviews. i want a t least five more reviews before i do the next chapter. but for those that did review i thank you a lot. ! i love you guys! Also if i do get those reviews i may take a few days to reply cause i just started school plus i just started another story which im going to call Dark Moon so if you want you can look for it on Wednesday. Anyways Buh bye.**

**Dark**


	9. Chapter 8: Forgiveness

Authors Note: Hey people thanks for the reviews I love you guys! but ive decided that i have to have at least 5 reviews for each chapter before i go on so that i know people like it. Sorry but yea for those that did review i love you! PS read Author's note at bottom when done:D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha nor will i ever and if you have a problem with that then take it up with my lawyer...:(( Ha but i do own Sesshouri so there:D

Chapter 8: Phrophecy and Forgiveness.

"Kagemoto..." She started as she stared up at the night sky, the said youkai watched her with his head in her lap as she petted his hair softly.

"Yes?" He asked quietly knowing that she had been thinking very hard on something for the last ten mintues or so. So he just lay there and waited.

"Naraku...why does he want me?" She sighed looking down at him and then turned to look back up at the large crescent moon.

"He wants you becuase you are the key to destroying Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and keeping them from ruining his plans forever." He answered frowning at the feeling that was passing through him. He loved her this he knew and it was killing him knowing that she would never fall for a guy like him because he was a part of the youkai that she hated more than anything in the world.

"I figured at least that much. I just know that i have to do something that will save my brother's and the loves they have yet to find and the lives they have yet to live." She let one tear slip through her amber eyes as she gazed slowly down at him.

"Is that so wrong Kagemoto? To want my brothers to be free and happy even if it means giving up my life for them to have theirs?" She let two more tears slip silently down the side of her cheek both falling to land upon his face and sliding to land on her hand.

" A silent tear is worth more than a thousand words when it falls for something that has more meaning and love in it than for a million words that have no meaning except that of hate or of selfishness." He answered her reaching up to brush another tear from her eye.

" My father once told that to me when i cried the time my mother died." She smiled then continued.

" He told me that a tear of sorrow was just as much as valuable as a tear of joy and that lessons and memories that make us who we are come from those silent tears that we shed each time something memorable happens." She laughed and then sobbed as she remembered the pain and joy of her life past as she picked flowers with her mother and had fights with her father. Training and actual of course.

" Lessons of the past and lessons of mistakes are the most important lessons that we have to learn from. If you live it then it is easier to know what should come from it." He sighed and shifted so that he was sitting up farther with the back of his head leaning against her chest.

She sighed and motioned for him to move after sitting that way to enjoy the closeness of each other. She then got up to move to the meat that she had left laying over the fire and picked up a piece before turning to look at the man behind her.

He stood tall and straight like an honorable soldier. She watched as the moon light glistened in his silver eyes and he smiled at her slightly as more of a smirk with one side of his mouth lifted to show a glistening white fang.

He was tall and lean very muscled with the body like that of her brother Sesshoumaru. He actually looked a lot like Sesshoumaru considering that he had those narrow eyes and slanting eyebrows that synical smirk that showed when he was considering doing something that he shouldn't or something that a person wasn't going to like. He also had the long narrow nose and handsome features with a narrow chin and long hair that brushed against the back of his knees in glistening raven locks. he had on a black and silver hakama and haori with a gold obi to tie his armor around his waist.

She knew that even though he was an incarnation of Naraku that he was nothing like the sadistic hanyou and that she was beginning to fall for him. He listened to her and treated her as a equal and he was smart and graceful and as deadly as a newly sharpened katana.

"Kagemoto..." She started in a low voice and watched as his face changed and he began to walk towards her with his dark hair swinging gracefully back and forth with each step that he took.

"Sesshouri..." He searched her eyes trying to find the truth behind what she was trying to say and obviously he found it. he reached for her then and pulled her close slanting his mouth over her's in a soft kiss that turned passionate when she opened her mouth to him allowing him the access inside.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Lord Sesshoumaru here is the message that we recieved from the lady Sesshouri. She sent it through the wind it seems and it arrived about twenty minutes ago." Said his commander as he pulled out a rolled up parchment. He handed it to his lord who unrolled it and read over it and knowing that it was from his sister he rolled it back up and handed it to the youkai before him.

"Gather up the troops Rykuyo we set out two nights from tonight." Sesshoumaru told him as he turned from the man and turned to walk out the door and down the hallway leading to his bedroom.

"Yes my lord." Rykuyo answered with a bow and left to do as he was told.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallways and though the hidden door that lead to his secret chambers where his bedroom was hidden.

He opened the door expecting to find Kagome gone only to find that indeed she wasnt gone and she was laying across his bed with something over her ears.

He watched her as he laid there never even noticing that he had entered and that he was now staring at her intently.

Then she began to sing a tune that he had never heard before.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all of my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_i wish that you would just leave _

_casue your presence still lingers here _

_and it wont leave me alone _

_these wounds wont seem to heal _

_this pain is just to real _

_its just to much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried id wipe away all of your tears _

_when youd scream id fight away all of your fears _

_and i held your hand through all of these years _

_but you still had all of me _

He then stepped up to her and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn and look at him. She smiled and pushed something on the thing that she held in her hands then took the things off of her ears.

"Hello Sesshoumaru I didn't expect you here so soon."

"Yes well i read over the message that was sent to me by my sister and set up my troops to be ready when the time comes."

"Well..."

"yes?"

"Are we going to...?"

"Going to what?"

"Finish what we started earlier?" She smiled up at him shyly as stood up and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. She nipped his lower lip and then southed it slowly with the tip of her tongue as Sesshoumaru began to growl and purr at the same time. Wow who knew that you could do both.

He grabbed ahold of her and threw her into his arms as he led her to the bed behind her and drew upon her slowly.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Inuyasha sghed as he sulked around the castle searching for someone to talk to. All of his friends were off somewhere doing he didn't know what.

"Hello you must be Inuyasha." Said a soft voice from the window beside him. He turned to it and stared in shock at the hanyou that sat there. She was beautiful. She had long black hair the flowed to her waist in soft waves and dark silverish blue eyes. She really didnt have much that showed her as a hanyou except that like him she had a set of ears on her head. They were also black and twitched with every slight sound that she heard.

"Keh who are you wench?" He asked harshly as he continued to stare at her as she brushed lint off of her silver silk covered lap.

"I am Kantara. A cousin of yours you might say though I'm not exactly sure how." She giggled and then looked back at him.

" Would you like to spend the day hanging out with me Inuyasha it seems that your friends are otherwise occupied and you looked lonely back there walking the hallways." She smiled wistfully.

"Keh, whatever i have nothing better to do." He the looked back at her as he began to walk back down the hall he then turned to look at her and smirked. " Are you coming wench?" And she smiled at him melting his heart as she began to follow quickly catching up to his side.

**OOOOOOOOOO **

**Author's note: remember guys five reviews but i need to know if i should put lemons in the next chapter between Sesshouri and Kagemoto...and Sesshourmaru and Kagome. Well please let me know how you like it and check out my new story Black moon which will be out in the next 2 days ,**

**Love you all.**

**Read and review**


	10. Chapter 9: Relationships

**_AUTHORS NOTE!_ WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME LEMONS…..SO WELL YOUR WARNED….thanks to all of you that reviewed and again I say 5 reviews to go on I love you guys! Oh yea and if your wondering how Sesshoumaru got his arm back all things will be explained:D**

**Disclaimer: For the ninth time I do NOT own Inuyasha…damn stop making me say it…..**

**Chapter 9: Relationships**

Naraku watched as Kagura and Kanna talked to each other quietly in their dark corner believing that he could not hear a word that they uttered. They were wrong he could hear all that they were saying and he wasn't liking any of it at all.

So Sesshoumaru thought that he was going to get the miko and keep her away from him well he had better think again. Naraku did after all have his beloved sister in his grasp and he would love to make her suffer for leaving him hanging as she did.

He didn't believe Kagura's story about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha kidnapping Sesshouri but he let it go seeing as this could be an advantage to him.

He just smirked and watched.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**LEMON ALERT TURN BACK NOW!**

"Kagemoto…." Sesshouri sighed as he kissed the base of her neck sucking on it slightly as she moaned her delight. He was roaming his hands upon her now bare back as they laid wrapped upon the great silken bed that was laid in the room that she had somehow miraculously acquired room in a youkai hotel that didn't allow humans in.

"Yes my dear?" He asked as he lifted his head to look his silver orbs with her golden ones that glowed with the lust and love that she was feeling coursing through her body.

"Please…."

"Please what?" He was teasing her of course. He knew what she wanted but he wanted to make her beg for it. He wanted her to want him so bad that she would beg before he would enter her and bring them both to their release.

"Finish it…."

He just watched her then lowered his mouth to kiss a taught nipple that was bared to his gaze having been freed from the now opened kimono that laid at her side. He suckled upon the nipple drawing it into his mouth and sucking it slightly before nipping it playfully and southing it over with his tongue. She whimpered at the touch and arched up into him digging her claws into his back leaving gashes that bled in his flesh.

He switched his attention to the other breast lavishing it with as much attention calling forth another cry from her.

"Please!" She cried again and this time he smirked as he stood to remove his hakamas and then laid back down beside her drawing her up into his arms and rolling so that she was stradeling him. She smiled her joyful little smirked and leaned over him brushing her silver hair across his chest as she kissed a path of her own.

He moan with her arching and bucking her so that she had to hold on to him to keep from falling backwords.

she reached back and grabbed ahold of him lifting herself up and onto him sinking slowly. She rocked herself gently until he grabbed ahold of her waist and rolled turning so that he was the one on top and he moved with his demon speed slamming into her and taking them both over the edge he latched his mouth onto hers as he sunk deep barying his seed deep within.

**END OF THIS LEMON:D**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Inuyasha walked by his brohter's room with the female hanyou by his side. He was smiling at something she had said but stopped suddenly when a smell hit his nose. Kagome was in there! And by the smell of things she and Sesshoumaru were doing something that Inuyasha thought he would never have thought happened.

"Kagome..." He whispered sadly at the finaly conclusion that he had lost her to his brother and that he would never get the chance to tell her that he loved her. He did really he did it was just that whenever he wanted to try and show her thoughts of Kikyou would interupt him and he wouldn't get the chance to say anything or show anything.

He just smiled sadly and turned from the room and walked down the rest of the ahllway forgeting the attendance of the hanyou beside him that was staring at him strangely.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**ANOTHER LEMON ALERT!**

"Sesshoumaru..." She arched into him as he took one rosey nipple into his mouth and began to lavish it loveingly. He was rubbing his hands up and down her sides and over her thighs but never once did he touch that spot that ached so for his attention.

Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal and knew that she was ready for him but he wanted to drag it on and make it last longer so that her first time wouldn't hurt too bad.

He brought his right hand up to kneed her right breast as he suckled at her left one bringing cries and moans from her mouth that was like sweet ambrosia to him. He smirked around her breast and then bit softly on it causing her to scream and arch up against him. He knew she liked it.

"Kagome..." He started smirking as he stared into her deep brown eyes. " I need you to hold still for me now ok..." He then smirked evily as he began to kiss his way down her abdomen and stopping to nuzzle against her napal. She moaned for him again like music to his ears.

He then moved lower but instead of kissing her there he moved to the inside of her thigh and began to lick, kiss and nibble his way down to her knee. He nibbled there a bit knowing that it was a sensitive spot and then moved back up before switching to the other leg and doing the same to it.

She cried begged and pleaded for him to finish it but he wouldn't. Finally though he did settle on one thing as he kissed her intimately in that one spot causing her to cry and buck against him as he took her over the edge twice and then stopped before returning to kiss her mouth as he settled on top of her.

He spread her legs wide and she obliged wrapping them around his waist to hold him tightly to her as he began to enter her sinking in slowly inch by inch. He finally reached the barrier that marked her innocence and waited a second before plunging through it. He stopped himself and waited until she adjusted to him and the pain recided.

Kagome cried at the pain a small tear slipping from the corner of her eye as she felt herself clenching around him trying to adjust to his size and the invasion. Finally the pain recided back into pleasure and she flexed her hips showing him that she was fine now. He took her sign with a smile before he began to move softly rocking slowly and then faster as he came closer to releasing. He felt her grow close and sunk in deep as fast as he could and heard and felt her clench as she fell over the edge but he didnt stop and as he kept going he brought her another time and he held her fast to him sinking his fangs into the spot where her shoulder met her neck and spilling his seed deep into her womb.

As they laid there and she began to drift off into slumber Sesshoumaru tucked his tail around them and pulled up the silken covers to cover to both as they laid there and fell into a peaceful slumber never once noticing the demons that were all staring in with wander as another throne appeared beside the Lord of the Western Lands' thrown showing them all that a mate and new lady had been chosen by the cold youkai.

**END OF LEMON!  
**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: so how was the chapter people? I hope that you liked it. Remember 5 reviews before i go on:D Oh and thank you all for the wonderful reviews i love you guys you make me so happy...oh yea and ladysess i think you have a great idea going there...well everyone thanks for reading love you!**

**Dark: wasnt that just a wonderful chapter?**

**Inuyasha: What! you think that was a good chapter?**

**Dark: YES! ((gives inuyasha a deadly glare))**

**Inuyasha: You stupid woman you put Kagome with Sesshoumaru...how is that a good chapter!**

**Sesshoumaru: Stupid hanyou you dont know when to shut up do you...?**

**Kagome: what an idiot.**

**Dark: ((glares even more) For that i will make you dance around in a dress in my next chapter and frolic in the daisies and i'll have Katana Kick your ass...muahahaha what do you think about that?**

**Inuyasha: ((Shudders)) I...I uh...**

**Sesshoumaru: Hes hopeless.**

**Kagome: Indeed**

**Dark((trying to kill Inuyasha))**

**Sesshouri: Well shes busy so I'll wrap up for now...please read on and dont forget to review and also check out the new stories Black Moon which is Inuyasha Kagome and the Story Dark Crimson which is a Hellsing Fanfic but anywho plz read and review goodbye!**


	11. Nightmares

**Author's Note: I need 10 reviews to go on to the next chapter and for all of you that did review I thank you I love you guys. Oh yea and you might want to check out chapter 6 I added a new part to it. :D Oh yea and I would be so grateful if you would check out my other two stories Dark Crimson (Hellsing) and Black Moon (Inuyasha). I would love you guys so much if you did. Thanks though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Though I do own Sesshouri and Kagemoto so HA! I can rub that in your face!**

**Chapter 10: Nightmares**

Many things can happen to change the heart of a person that is hurt. When you find the time to look into their eyes and see them for who they really are you find that they aren't really that different from any of us.

Sesshouri was dreaming and she couldn't help but wander what the fates had in store for her. She knew that there was something that was going to happen and that it was going to be really, really, bad. She sighed and went back to thinking over her dream and what it truly meant.

_She watched as the youkai in front of her ran for the attacking one and sliced it in half. Blood and flesh were flying everywhere as the war went on and on. Destruction was the only thing that was happening here and she knew that whatever happened there would only be a few that would survive the encounter. A flash of light turned her attention to the miko that was shooting her arrows at the demons purifying them with just a touch. _

_She knew that she knew the woman but she couldn't figure out who it was. She knew this woman was important to this war and that no matter what she was going to have to give a great sacrifice._

_She saw the woman falter in her battle and was about to be attacked by a coming enemy when a youkai with silver hair that glistened in the moonlight stood in front of her and blocked the attack to kill the youkai that had dared to attack his mate._

**Mate?**_ Where had that word come from she didn't even know who these people were even though deep in her mind she knew that she should._

_Slowly she began her assent to the couple that was fighting off their foes back to back never leaving the other's sight. They were truly a good couple and they worked well knowing the others moved so that they could protect in the weak point._

_Her heart began to ache as she drew nearer to them. They were calling her and she didn't even think that they noticed that they had. Her heart was pounding in anticipation and her blood was pounding through her veins in the chance that she would change and kill them all enjoying the taste of their blood upon her lips. _

"_Sesshoumaru…." She whispered recognizing her twin as one of the demons that were fighting. He was calling her to protect the woman, the miko who was fighting with him with all of her strength. She was weakening slowly having used all of her powers to fight off the demons. She was going to become a main target soon and an easy one at that._

_She would protect this woman and help her to collect the jewel from the hanyou. Even if it was the last thing that she would ever do. This was her brother's world and she had to keep it alive._

_She grabbed the woman and carried her quickly to the opening in the castle where she then jumped and landed in one of the upper balconies that had an open door. She knew he was in there. _

_The faceless demon that wouldn't come to her. _

_He had the jewel and she knew that the woman needed the jewel to survive._

_Quickly she sat the woman down and rushed at the man that was sitting there glaring at them with that cruel smirk of his. She had to distract him while the miko got the jewel._

_Her last duty to her lands._

_She charged him and he stabbed through her heart drawing her in close to him completely ignoring the miko that was reaching for the tainted jewel that was pulsing…_

_Power._

_She had to lock his power._

Sesshouri awoke drenched in sweat. She was going to die during the battle….

She didn't think that it would possibly happen but it has. The fates had decided. Now all she had to do was change their minds. They gave her this look for a reason now she had to use it wisely.

She remembered now. She had to lock up his power. His power was what she had to destroy, and the fates, or faeries, were helping her.

She looked over at the man beside her who was watching her with those intense silver eyes. She smiled at him showing him that she was fine and he pulled her closer placing a kiss upon her lips.

"What did you dream?" He asked softly as he stared into her eyes watching to make sure that she did not lie to him.

"I dreamed about the battle Kagemoto. I dreamed that I was to die during the battle. And that it is my duty to destroy Naraku's dark powers. This much I know. I do not know why or how but I Know that this is what I must do in order to protect my people." Actually now that she thought about it she could remember a temporary spell that bound a person's power in them for two moon turns. She could do that, starting now. All she had to do was remember the whole thing.

_**I call upon the power**_

_**Of earth fire wind water**_

_**Help me in this hour**_

_**A power I need to alter**_

_**By full moons turn**_

_**And the suns fire light**_

_**Help me with this I yearn**_

_**Bind this power this night**_

_**Take the power**_

_**Of a hanyou breed**_

_**That's evil is sour**_

_**And death we need**_

_**Trap it far away**_

_**Three turns of the moon**_

_**Five passes of day**_

_**I give them to you**_

_**Now I call upon the power**_

_**Of earth fire wind water**_

_**To help me this hour**_

_**A power to alter**_

_**I call in this hour**_

_**Earth fire wind water**_

_**To help bind the power**_

_**A hanyou to alter**_

_**By fires light**_

_**My soul delight**_

_**Give me the power**_

_**Of the hanyou tonight**_

_**All shadows rising**_

_**All the slumber that lie**_

_**I call upon your power**_

_**It shall be mine tonight.**_

She felt the Shadows serge up and then they sped for her each of them colliding into her and she could feel Naraku's power as part of her own. It was dark but hey she could handle it she wasn't a damn innocent.

She laughed evilly as a new sight came to her. It was one of Naraku, or should she say Onigumo. It seems that the hanyou was no longer a hanyou but a lowly ningen.

Great!

He was weak…and as long as he was weak…well that meant that he would be easy to kill now didn't it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kagome's POV**

I sat up in bed quickly. My heart was racing from the nightmare that I had just had. Sesshoumaru and Sesshouri along with Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku had all died.

I hope that my dream wasn't real. That would kill me the most.

"Sesshoumaru?" I whispered hoping that he would hear me and come to me. I needed desperately to know that he was not dead and that it had been just a nightmare. Though with me, most of my nightmares come true. I learned that a long time ago.

He didn't come at first and I had a feeling that my dream was true. One lone tear slipped out of the corner of my eye to trail down my cheek. Another one followed as the door started to open and in walked Sesshoumaru in all of his cold perfection.

He raised one of those perfectly arched eyebrows at me with a smirk on his face. Then it dropped and he seemed to sniff the air. Oh great here it comes. I was right, of course.

He rushed to me and grabbed my shoulders as he asked roughly.

"What is wrong?" He thought someone had hurt me. Typical. Well not really if I actually think about it because that was probably the first thing that came to his mind. And in a way someone had hurt me. The fates had hurt me.

"Y…you….d….died." I managed to stutter. I wrapped my arms around him tightly never wanting to let go.

"I assure I did not die for I am standing right here before you." He answered sarcastically. Humph damn ignorant youkai.

"My dream, we were fighting Naraku. Sesshouri was there so were lots of youkai. Some were on our side some were on his. It was down to the last of us. Me, you, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshouri and Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and Kagemoto we were all that survived. Sesshouri had grabbed me and helped me into Naraku's castle where we both felt the jewel radiating from. It was calling to us I do not now why it called to her but it did. We found the jewel and Naraku in a room inside the castle. It was dark and eerie, but sure enough there sat the dark shikon no tama. I knew I had to purify it as did Sesshouri. She left me lying by the jewel as she went after Naraku. I had the jewel when I saw her. Naraku had her wrapped up against him and was using his dark powers to turn her." I had to stop at the remembrance of what Naraku had done to my friend. It was horrible to think about. Well at least to me it was.

"She had passed out and was lying against him. He then looked at me and smirked. He didn't really care that I had the jewel anymore because he had already drawn plenty of power from it. He flew himself out the balcony and landed in the middle of the battle field. You and Inuyasha charged for him first but you had to stop or you would have killed your sister, the only family you both believe to truly have left. He laughed and used that against you as he sent out tentacles that flew through Sango and Miroku's hearts. They died instantly. Next were Kanna and Kagura. They both had to die for Naraku no longer wanted them around. Then he had Kagemoto who was fuming for the fact that Naraku was touching his mate. Don't ask me how I know it's just that I could see it all in the anger hate and torment that was burning in his eyes. He then killed you all. Laughing maniacally as he did. He killed every single one of you until Sesshouri and I were the only ones left.

"That is where I woke up." I was crying now and my tears were soaking the front of his haori.

"That is something to think about I do not want to be killed by a worthless hanyou nor leave my mate with him unprotected." He then wiped away my tears and pulled me off the bed into a hug that lasted all of two seconds before he sat me down and told me to get dressed because breakfast was to start soon and everyone would be expecting to see the new Lady in attendance at the arm of her Lord. Of course he had to smirk when he said this making me want to throw something at him.

Stupid, arrogant, youkai.

Humph.

I took my time in getting dress knowing that it was making the Taiyoukai very mad. Well he deserved it for thinking that it was funny that everyone was waiting for us. If I was the new lady then so be it but I wouldn't be working on anyone else's time I would be working on my own. Finally I had myself dressed in a pretty kimono that I was sure belonged to Sesshouri because it had small moons on it in silver and the cloth was black. It just seemed like something that the princess would wear. As I fingered it with a clawed finger it shown like actual silver in the light. Wait _clawed_ finger? Uh oh I didn't like that sound of that. I turned to look in a mirror that was sitting on the side of the dressing room. There I found myself. I still had my black hair but now it reached to my butt. I also had cute pointed elf-like ears that looked so much like Sesshoumaru's. I had the moon upon my forehead in a silver crescent. And there upon the rest of my face were the two silver slashes that looked so much like his. As I raised my hand to touch the markings I found that my claws also took on the silver sheen to them. Wow I was a demon. And I also had a cute black tail. This I noticed as I turned softly. It wasn't even near half as big as Sesshoumaru's but it was there. I wound it around my shoulders as I had seen Sesshoumaru's father do in the pictures of him that were around this castle. It really wasn't much of a surprise I guess. I was a miko and he was a youkai. So something different had to happen.

"I am ready Sesshoumaru." I announced as I walked out to meet the impatient Lord. I had to giggle when I saw him he looked so mad. It was so funny.

"Indeed." I swear that is all he is full of, one syllable words. Earlier had been the most that I had ever heard him talk.

**OoOoOoO**

Everyone bowed as they entered into the dining hall. Well everyone that was except Inuyasha who was giving them hateful glares from the corner of his eye. She had to giggle at the look. He looked like a child who hadn't gotten what he had wanted.

Sesshoumaru also smirked at his half brother's look.

He then led his mate to the spot at the end table to his right where she was to sit. She smiled at him and sat down while watching him take his seat beside her.

Everyone was watching her with suspicion, envy, or respect. Though the envy from the females was out ranking the other two. They females were envious of the fact that a mere ningen miko, now youkai, had captured the hand of the most handsome and powerful Taiyoukai that was out there. Aww, those poor babies. The males though, were giving her glances full of lust and want, and that was beginning to piss of Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai would growl at them once or twice and they stopped. Wow.

They listened to him.

After that though, everything seemed to go fine. That was until Sesshoumaru decided to take her to the throne room.

**Dark: **Muahahaha Evil cliffy huh?

**Sesshouri: **Just ignore her.

**Dark: **Traitor.

**Sesshy: **Yes she is a traitor but a good one

**Dark: **Sesshy that made no sense

**Everyone else: ((nods heads))**

**Sesshy: **She is a good traitor in the end

**Dark: **Oh I see where you are going with it now.

**Sesshy: **Yes

**Everyone else: ((lost!))**

**Sesshy and Dark: ((stare at everyone else while shaking their heads))**

**Dark: **So Sesshy… want to go get some pizza?

**Sesshy: **What is this pizza?

**Dark: **It'slike a flat piece of bread that has meat and cheese and other things on it. It is quite good.

**Sesshy: ((thinking))**

**Dark: **or we could get some buffalo wings.

**Sesshy: **I believe I shall go.

**Dark: **Good** ((jumps up and down causing tail to hit Inuyasha in the face.))**

**Inuyasha: **Damn wench what the hell was that for!

**Dark: (stares blankly at Inuyasha)) **Did you just call me a wench again?

**Sesshy: **Baka.

**Inuyasha: **uh…..no?

**Dark: **Well guess what… Kagome…

**Kagome: **Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha: ((gulps))**

**Kagome: **Sit!

**THUMP!**

**Dark: **Well that's taken care of.

**Sesshy: **Yes he is much more likeable when he is in the ground eating rock.

**Dark: ((thinks it over)) **Yes I agree.

**Sesshy: **Well are we going to get that pizza or not

**Dark: **Oh right hold on just let me grab my money.

**Kagome: **...uh Dark?

**Dark: **Yes Kagome?

**Kagome: **Aren't you going to close?

**Dark: ((jumps up)) **oh yea I almost forgot thanks.

**Kagome: **No prob.

**Dark: **Thanks for all of those that read this chapter, but remember 10 reviews or I don't go on to the next chapter. But I still love you guys so please R&R.


	12. Author's Note2

_Hey Everyone ..._**sorry that i havent updated but i have a couple of problems,...one is that i dont have enough reviews...and another is that i am kinda having a writers block...i need your guys' help so give me some ideas...also anyone know any good sad songs...somethings going to happen and i need a really sad song for it...thats all i am saying ...lol...but for those of u that did review thank you i love you guys lol...oh yea...im going to be starting another story soon ...a sailor moon story...yea i know ...but i need some good names cuz im adding in a secret set of scouts to it...ill give u a summary below...well please read and review my chapters luv u all...**

_Crystal Scout:_ Serena and the senshi are facing a new enemy and have no idea how to stop them when someone shows up and they have no idea what to do...They have twins! Where did these other sailors come from and why did they all resemble the scouts? ...are the friend or foe?

Oh yea and please check out my other two stories...Black Moon (Inuyasha) and Dark Crimson (Hellsing) thanks 

**love **

**Eternity**


	13. Power's that Be

**Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long to update but it took a while for me to get those 10 reviews. That makes me think that you guys don't like my story. Well anywho again I'll need ten reviews for the next chapter….oh and for those of you that might have been confused the last chapter was just the girls seeing the battle to come though it is actually going to be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters besides the ones that I made up so ha!**

**Power's that Be**

Sesshouri's POV

I watched as the full moon began to rise into the dark sky. My power was returning and I could feel the pulse of the other youkai as they answered my silent question. Who was going to help me?

These were my people and they were going to fight for me, their princess. Wow it's weird even after I was imprisoned for so long these youkai still recognize me as their princess.

Kagemoto stirred by the fire and I smiled as I saw him frown deep in thought. He was being called back by Naraku and it was taking all of my power to keep him here with me. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay it was just that his heart was calling him, he needed it. I promised myself when it happened the first time that I was going to get him his heart back.

I remember that time greatly as it had been one of the worst times in my life.

_Kagemoto glanced up from the fires his arms loosening around her as he seemed to be lost in thought. She glanced up at him in time to watch those eyes that she loved so much go from serious and omniscient to the look of a lost soul that has no home or someone to love._

_He began to get up completely dropping her on the ground causing a growl to issue from her lips. Damn youkai thinking that he could treat he like trash. Well he would see. She walked after him as he ventured east towards the ningen Naraku, Onigumo, whatever._

_She followed silently. He was going to him! How could he. It was then that she remembered the blank look that had taken over his face and she knew then that he wasn't the one in control of his mind or body. Something else was controlling him and making him go back to Naraku. Damn them._

_Suddenly she smelled Kagura in the air. Damn that witch why did she always have to be in the way? She shrugged and hid her scent blending into the shadows of the night as Kagemoto walked to meet the demoness that was lowering herself to hover over the ground on her giant white feather._

"_What is it Kagura? I can feel him calling for me and though I do not want to go my body is forcing me to. I can not stand this." Kagemoto said as he stood in front of her. They believed that they were alone. Foolish. Kagura laughed while holding her fan over her mouth and throwing her head back._

"_Fool he wants the woman. Did you really think that he wouldn't begin to wonder why you hadn't showed up with her yet when he could see through Kanna's mirror that she was not with the group?"_

"_No I did not."_

"_Then why?"_

"_Because…" He paused._

"_Because why?"_

"_Because I love her and I wish to protect her from the evil that Naraku tends to use on her. She does not deserve to be brought into a fight that centers around her brothers and has nothing to do with her. I will not let her be used for evil like that. She is better than that. She is a princess."_

_By then Kagura was shocked at the man that was standing before her. He had managed to find love and be loved back by a woman whose brothers his maker was trying to kill. She was amazed maybe there truly were miracles that could happen. She truly did hope so._

"_So…"_

"…_Yes this is what I have chosen. He may keep calling me but I will stay and protect Sesshouri for as long as I can." He announced with a smirk and then turned to glare into the shadows as if sensing her presence in the trees._

"_Remember Kagura that this war is almost upon us and we will soon have to fight to survive. I know that no matter what I will fight for her. Even if it costs me my heart. Some things are worth dying for." He then turned from her and started to walk away using every ounce of willpower that he had to keep from turning and going to Naraku._

_She met him in the shadows taking him into her arms and saying nothing while putting up a barrier that would block Naraku's summonings for a while. She knew that the moment would come when she would loose him but she hoped that by then they would find a way to save him and get back his heart._

I moved to waken him, shifting softly as I placed my hand in his shoulder and shook him softly. He jerked awake his clawed handing going for my neck. He blinked in recognition and dropped his hand back to himself and stared at me with confusion.

"Sesshouri, what is wrong?" He asked softly raising his hand to rub the side of my face. I nuzzled into that hand and glanced down at him before answering him.

"Naraku is calling for you again."

"Yes I figured as much."

"We need to….."She broke off as she turned around slamming her hand over her mouth as she ran for the bushes and retched in to them. After she was done she turned and headed back towards Kagemoto only to find that he was standing right behind her with worry shining brightly as he glanced over her.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked taking her into his arms.

"Yes I've just been sick lately my stomach hasn't settled well for a couple of weeks." She said shakly leaning her head against his chest.

"Please be careful, love, I don't wish for you or this child to be harmed." Kagemoto announced knowing instantly what it was that was making her sick and knowing also finally what it was that had been pulling on his senses for the last two weeks. His child was trying to tell him that it was there. Not consciously, but subconsciously. He didn't know how but he did know that he had to protect them; he had to keep them away from Naraku…If only he knew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru jerked himself out of sleep. Someone was calling to him. He didn't know who and he didn't know why but something was calling to him and the Tenseiga. He pulled himself out of bed careful not to awaken Kagome who was sleeping beside him and slipped into his hakamas. He didn't know what to do. He walked slowly over to Tenseiga and pulled it into his lap it pulsed slightly and then got more powerful each time and he knew that whatever was calling to them wanted them badly. What could it possibly be, he wondered?

It couldn't be……..

_But Sesshoumaru you know it could be._

But how… we sent it to hell?

_Yes but your sister has returned so why can it not?_

I do not know but I do believe it had better not return…

_You are right of course………_

Sesshoumaru turned from the sword placing it back beside Tokijin on the wall. Then removing his hakamas he went back to the bed slipping in beside Kagome pulling her close and sifting his nose through her soft hair. Then he let sleep take him once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Naraku laughed as his army stirred together. It was perfect. They were ready and they were going to attack soon. The fools would never expect it. He knew of course that he would loose many men but why should he care as long as he had the shikon no tama then he was the most powerful of all and he would have an endless army and then he could finally awaken it, the source of ultimate evil. He would posses it and with it he would take over the whole world and they would all know him and cower in fear at the sound of his name.

"Naraku-sama, the soldiers are ready for your command, what should I tell them?" He heard Kagura's voice and turned to see her standing in the doorway, eclipsing the light from his room.

"Tell them we leave at dawn. We will attack the Eastern and Southern Castles first and then we will head for the Northern and Western Castles. Tell them to be prepared." He announced his voice deadly and cold as he turned from her to glance back out into the dark night, the night of the new moon.

He could feel them. Kagemaru and Sesshouri. He was calling Kagemaru back to him every chance that he got but the damn demon was resisting him somehow and he couldn't use the heart because the damn thing had disappeared on him somehow. He would have the woman though, no matter the cost.

OOOOOOOO

Hey people thanks for reading this chapter just to remind you that I will not update until I have my 10 reviews….oh and another thing I'm ending this story soon and then I'm starting on the sequel which is going to be so amazing that I can't wait to start it. Lol Thank you those of you that reviewed I love you guys so much you are amazing and again I say that I need a sad song so please give me a sad song :D thanks well that's about it so please read and review and tell me what you truly think on the story….. And yes the war will be beginning soon so I hope you guys enjoy. Love you all lots,

Eternity

R&R


	14. Enter Riki

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone guess what I've just decided that I am going to update each of my stories once a month instead of worrying about reviews I have out 4 stories right now and I'll finish explaining at the end so don't forget to read and check it out. To those that did review though, I LOVE you guys you're amazing:D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, though I wish I did….Cries.

**Chapter 12: Enter Riki**

Inuyasha walked silently through the halls Kantara held softly in his grasp. He glanced down at her. She got to him like no other and he didn't know why. She was beautiful and she was also a hanyou so she knew what it was like to be an outcast in this world to fit in with neither world. He felt a stirring in his chest which he knew what it was but he wanted to deny it. He had felt this way twice and both times he had lost them. Twice he had to go through the pain of loosing the one that meant the most to him. But she was different he felt. She wasn't a miko that had to kill youkai. She wouldn't have a job to run off to and he knew that she was loyal, not that Kagome wasn't loyal, but she was different. He knew that she would forever stick with him once her heart was set on it no matter what the cost. And he knew that no matter what he would protect her. He had to.

"Inuyasha…" She muttered in her sleep shifting softly and he looked down just in time to see her soft silvery blue eyes open, her dark lashes fluttering against her cheek as she tried to focus.

"Yes," He said acting tough though she could see in his eyes that he wasn't thinking anything at all tough more like she had caught him in a thought that he wanted to deny.

""Where are we?" She asked.

"We are in the Western palace." He said stupidly.

"I knew that you baka, I mean where are we at in the Western Palace?" She rolled her eyes at him and softly hit him in the head then started rubbing his ear in apology. A sound escaped his mouth close to a purr and Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound.

"Feh, we're heading to my room wench that's where we are going. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked harshly snorting after his sentence as if he didn't care what she answered they were going to his room.

"No I don't have a problem with that." She just smiled.

She was fast asleep by the time Inuyasha made it to his room and he just feh'd again and settled her down beside him in the bed curling around her close while pulling the sheet over them as he too let himself drift off into the land of dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome bent over the young child as she read from the book that was held before her. Rin and Shippo had just settled down into their lessons which were being taught by Kagome.

"Mama, what is this book about?" Shippo asked her gazing up at her with confused eyes. The were reading the book of Balance that she had taken from Sesshoumaru's library when he was out so that she could teach the kids a little about the balances of the world.

"This book is about the balances, the natural balance of life in this world that keeps us settled. I'll tell you about it later when we have time." She announced smiling softly and then turning from the children to glance over the room feeling that something wasn't quite right. She noticed a shift in the wind that blew in softly from the balcony of the room. Whatever it was that had made her uneasy had left the room as if they had known that she knew that they were there. She made her way over to the balcony just in time to see a shadow glide from one tree to the next and then suddenly disappear from sight as if it had never been there or anywhere. She sighed and turned walking back into the room where the children sat engrossed in the same book that they had been reading earlier.

"Children I do believe that it is time to go and meet Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started as she helped them to gather up their books and put them away for their next lesson that would be later that day after they finished what they needed with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" The children yelled as they spotted the cold Taiyoukai standing by the Dojo in his as always cold indifferent stance that had everyone on edge fearing him. He turned and nodded to them then he turned and walked into the dojo leaving the door open for them to follow.

"I am told that your mother has a special lesson planed for you today pertaining to the book that she took from my study without asking." Sesshoumaru announced to them as he turned and watched them enter then raising one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows to Kagome at the mention of the book. She smiled and shrugged and walked past him to grab a staff off of the wall that was positioned next to the katanas and the spears.

"You said that you wished to know what the book that you were reading earlier was all about well that is what today's lesson is going to be. Balance and harmony. Hmmm… I'm not quite sure where to start this. Oh wait now I know." She smiled and crouched down in front of them. "Earth sky day night sound and silence dark and light… one alone is not enough you need both together winter summer moon and sun …lesson number one." (A/n: lol this is from the movie Mulan II sorry but I couldn't resist putting this song in.) Kagome clenched her fist together as she began the first move.

"Like a rock….You must be hard….Like an oak…. You must stand firm…cut quick like my blade think fast unafraid…." The children mocked her actions spinning and kicking as she had done just seconds before them.

"Are we ready yet okaa-san?" They asked as they stood there.

"Not yet you aren't your only half ready." Then she smiled and started again. "Like a cloud you are soft like bamboo you dance in the wind creeping slow you're at peace because you know it's okay to be afraid."

Sesshoumaru watched her as she showed the kids the differences and the balances. She was amazing. And she had it right. Though Sesshoumaru would never admit it to anyone… she was a better teacher than he was. She was soft and gentle but at the same time hard and firm…and she knew how to teach them so that they would understand her. He could never do that. He watched them until their training was over and a servant came to lead them out to lunch, while he and Kagome got ready.

"You are a great teacher, koi, did you know that?" Sesshoumaru asked his mate as they both walked to their room, her arm tucked into his.

"Really? Arigato, Sesshoumaru that is the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me." She announced to him as he swept open the door to their room letting her walk in before him and then following; shutting the door firmly behind him.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist hugging her close. He leaned his face into her neck, nuzzling the spot where he had marked her, feeling her shiver in delight as he licked the spot and then nipped it, causing a moan to escape from her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, koi, we have to get to lunch. If we don't then the children will come for us and that would be an even worse disaster than last time." She, of course, was referring to a week ago when Jaken had walked in on them. That had been horrible. He shuddered at the memory of it.

_Sesshoumaru shifted to his side pulling Kagome with him, never once breaking from the kiss as he settled her onto his lap. They had finally escaped from the children and were enjoying a little alone time in their bedroom as the children were in the library studying with Kantara and Inuyasha, though they had been a little worried letting Inuyasha teach them, they trusted Kantara and had finally relented and left the children with her._

_Kagome had thought that it was cute that the two hanyous were falling for each other though neither had really seemed to notice it yet. Well at least Inuyasha hadn't but then again that was Inuyasha-no-baka. She giggled and Sesshoumaru looked at her funny and then rolled her over so that he was kneeling above her._

"_What is so funny that you giggle at a time like this when I am not tickling you?" He looked so serious that Kagome about lost it then and there and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing._

"_Oh nothing just thinking about how much of an idiot Inuyasha is." She smiled._

"_Yes he is." He frowned._

"_Cheer up love." She leaned up and kissed him softly and then wiggled her hips to get his attention, and it worked. He came to attention and then smirked down at her and Kagome knew that she was in trouble._

"_Eager aren't we?" He then leaned down and suckled at her neck, moving slowly lower. He reached her breasts and lavished them taking each one into his mouth before moving down farther. Just as he was about to reach the core of her a knock sounded on the door and then the door busted open and in came a scared Jaken. Sesshoumaru's head shot up and he quickly pulled a cover over both him and Kagome and then turned to give Jaken the deadliest glare ever. Jaken stopped dead in his tracks and then turned the brightest shade of red before spinning around and running out the door completely forgetting what he was there for._

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the memory and Kagome gave him a funny glare. He turned to her.

"What?" He asked innocently, lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in the process.

"You chuckled, you, the prince of ice, actually chuckled. Great now you've gone and done it; he world is going to end." She threw her hands up in the air.

"No such thing is going to happen, woman. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Sesshoumaru, it's just that you never chuckle. Hell you barely ever even laugh. It was a joke."

"Well this Sesshoumaru does not find it funny." He turned from her giving her his back and folded his arms against his chest. Kagome had to once again restrain herself from laughing at the picture he made. He looked like a little kid who hadn't gotten his way.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru I wasn't insulting you, or anything, you just caught me by surprise. Please forgive me?" Kagome told him as she hugged him from behind, laying her head in between his shoulder blades.

"Yes, I forgive you, I to, am sorry."(A/N: OMG Sesshy just apologized, oh no the apocalypse is coming, everyone duck for cover!!)

He turned around and hugged her close, feeling her hot breath upon his chest. She leaned back and looked up at him and then she leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer; deeper into the kiss. Their tongues locked and warred with each other; Kagome grasped him closer opening her mouth wider to him. Suddenly a knock on the door had them pulling apart and Kagome gave Sesshoumaru and 'I told you so' look before sauntering off into her closet to look for something to wear for the day. She heard Jaken's voice and Sesshoumaru answering him in the monotone voice of his and then the door shutting and she turned a few seconds later to find Sesshoumaru watching her.

"What was it?" She asked.

"…" He didn't answer her.

"Sesshoumaru, what did he want?"

"Naraku's has lined up his army. The war has finally begun."

Kagome sat down. Finally this would all be over.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagemoto watched her as she slept peacefully in his arms. It had only been two weeks and she already had a swollen stomach and he knew that within the next week his child would be born into this world. It would be born into this world and he prayed to Kami that it would be born away from Naraku's influence.

'_I will protect you Sesshouri, even if I have to give my life to do it,' _Kagemoto thought to himself. And he would. He knew that Naraku wanted Sesshouri for a reason other than the downfall of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. But the problem was that Naraku had never told him why he wanted her. He hadn't told anyone, except for maybe Kanna. Naraku wanted the jewel shard, and he wanted Sesshouri, he wanted the rest of them dead and gone to this world.

"Kagemoto, you shouldn't think so hard." Sesshouri said to him as she reached up a hand to run across his face.

"You should still be resting, Sesshouri." He announced trying his best to scowl but he couldn't, not at her.

"Aishiteru, Kagemoto." She whispered leaning up and kissing him softly upon the lips. He sighed and leaned into the kiss deepening it as he swept his tongue into her mouth. She knew how to distract him perfectly, and she always did it when they talked about something that she didn't want to talk about. She was a mastermind at the art of distraction.

"As much as I would love to continue with this path we cannot. I sense Naraku is growing nearer to us. He must be setting up his army. We will soon be needed. We need to find a place for the child." He was right of course, and she frowned dreading the moment when she would have to leave her child in the care of another so that she could protect her country. She was a princess and that was her job, to protect her country.

Kagemoto lifted himself up off the ground and stood there smoothing back his hair from his face as he stared out at the star lit sky.

Sesshouri watched her mate taking in his appearance. He was magnificent. He stood as tall as Sesshoumaru, maybe a tad bit taller, and he actually, looked like a dark haired version of Sesshoumaru. His hair was long and as black as night and he had the most gorgeous silver eyes that shone whenever the light hit them. Naraku knew what he had been doing when he had created this demon. He had wanted it to be strong and powerful and who better to design it after than the great Lord of the Western Lands. She was kind of glad that he had been made after Sesshoumaru, though it was kind of creepy since he was her twin brother, for that meant that their child would be born a full dog demon, and it would be one of the strongest youkai in the land. He swished his tail and twisted it with hers so that a tail of blackest night and a tail of the purest silver wrapped around in a bundle of fur that glistened in the light and shown brightly of the closeness between them. Dog demons were very protective of their tails and didn't let anyone touch them, and they kept them well groomed, for they always had to look their best. ((A/n: explains why Sesshy doesn't like his tail touched huh?))

"Riki…" She said suddenly. He glanced over at her. He lifted a dark finely sculpted eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Riki…I want to name our child Riki."

"Riki is a great name for our child. For that is exactly what it will be. With a mother like you how could it be anything else?" He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. That was when he felt it. A kick against the side of his arm made him glance down in wonder. His child had just kicked and he had felt it for the first time. They weren't like humans; they didn't have nine months to rejoice in the feeling of a child that they had created. They had a month, and that was it. Feeling a child, for a male youkai, was a rare thing indeed.

'_Come to me, Kagemoto.'_

It was Naraku again. He was calling for him. Well it was about time to answer that call, only he had a little surprise for the bastard. Just then Sesshouri gasped.

"What is it, love?"

"The child…"

"What about the child?"

"It's coming!" Then she gasped and grasped her stomach as she folded into herself to protect her stomach.

"We need to get you back to the Castle. You can't have the kid out here in the middle of nowhere." He lifted her into his arms and then gathered close his power as he called upon his youkai cloud. It grew beneath his feet and then he was lifted into the air and it quickly sped up. They were traveling quickly over the land, the land below them all a great blur. He arrived at the castle about half an hour later. By this time though Sesshouri was ready to give birth and he had to hurry and get past the guards of the castle and into the infirmary. Sesshoumaru had some of the best doctors in the lands so they would be able to help her.

The servants at the door all started as he burst through the door, staring in amazement at this man that looked so much like the lord. He yelled to them telling them to show him where the infirmary was and as they scurried down the hall with a mad youkai on their tails, somewhere across the castle another youkai was getting pissed as well.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell is going on you fools?!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he saw the panicked looks that his servants were giving them as they scurried down the halls rushing from here to there.

"My lord," One servant was brave enough to stop and tell him, "there is a strange man in the castle that looks almost just like you and he brought in a woman to the infirmary." The servant, who he remembered was named Kashi, scurried off down the hall after his fellow workers.

"What is wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked coming up behind her steaming mate who was beginning to storm down the hallway towards the infirmary.

"Someone that they say looks like me just brought in a woman to my infirmary and I am going to go find out who it is." He answered his voice deadly quiet.

"Come on then, but you need to calm down before you go destroying the whole castle." Kagome replied and then grabbed his wrist and placed her arm in his and began to walk slowly with him by her side while placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the infirmary to find a dark haired man leaning over the screaming body of a woman as a doctor ran around with his helpers gathering up tools and other such objects. Finally he scrambled over to the couple and spreading the woman's legs apart he told her to push and in two pushes out came the scream of a baby that was so high pitched that all of the youkai within the place had to clasp their ears to drown out the sound. The doctor cleaned the baby and then placed it upon a bed of blankets. Kagome unclasped herself from Sesshoumaru and walked over to the child. She gasped at what she saw. There on the bed before her, lay a young inuyoukai, it had beautiful silver hair with black streaks and gorgeous eyes that shown silver and gold in the light. But what shocked her most was there upon its forehead was the crescent moon of the Royal family of the Western Lands. The moon wasn't blue as Sesshoumaru's was; instead it was a beautiful silver that matched the two slashes on each side of its face.

"Riki…" whispered the voice of the woman. Kagome started. It was the voice of Sesshouri, who had been kidnapped about four weeks ago. Sesshoumaru too started and as he spun around from watching Kagome he looked upon the face of the new mother. There before him lay his twin sister.

"Sesshouri…" He whispered as he began to walk to her taking one step after another as his legs led him to her side of the room. She looked to him and then smiled a soft smile as she held her hand out to him. He took it and then leaned in to hug her fiercely telling her that he was so glad that she was safe.

Kagemoto on the other hand, was moving towards Kagome and his child. He didn't know who this miko was and as a male, and a father he didn't trust her. It was just instinct. He moved up behind her and then to the side drawing the child into his arms before she could, earning him a look of surprise and then a glare as Kagome realized what he had done.

He ignored her and instead turned to look upon his child. She was beautiful. She was the spitting image of her mother, except for the black streaks in her hair and the silvery tone to her eyes. Riki was a great name for her he knew already, because he was sure that she would be strong just like her mother.

"Hello there Riki, I am your father." He told her as he held her close. She opened her eyes and began to coo at him as she lifted one clawed hand and grabbed a handful of his hair in her hand and began to pull upon it. He faulted and then smiled as she laughed.

Unbeknownst to him though, the whole room was watching the heartfelt moment between the father and daughter. Sesshouri and Kagome both smiled sweetly while Sesshoumaru glared at the other man's back.

Kagemoto carried their daughter over to her mother letting Sesshouri have a chance to cuddle her child before they had to hide her. Everything was going fine, people were smiling and laughing, well if you didn't count Sesshoumaru who was sending glares so cold that if looks could kill Kagemoto would be dead ten times over.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, isn't this a lovely little moment?" A cold hated voice entered the room causing everyone to freeze and turn to look. There in the window stood one of their enemies with the smuggest, coldest look ever.

Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for reading my chapter I hope that you read more. I think there are about 3 or 4 chapters left to this story before I go on to the sequel. Anyway, though I have found a new way to update my stories. I have 4 stories on so therefore I will be updating one of them a week.

The Lost Twin: This story will be updated the first week of every month.

The Uchiha Secret: (Naruto) This story will be updated the second week of every month.

Black Moon: (Inuyasha) This story will be updated the third week of every month.

Dark Crimson: (Hellsing) And this story will be updated the last week of every month.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and if you don't mind check out my other stories which are listed above. Thanks.

Love,

Eternity.


	15. And So it Begins

**Author's Note: Hey everyone have you missed me? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but hey things have been a little hectic… I am going to try and update soon but hey I can't make promises…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 13: And So It Begins**

Last Time:

_Kagemoto carried their daughter over to her mother letting Sesshouri have a chance to cuddle her child before they had to hide her. Everything was going fine, people were smiling and laughing, well if you didn't count Sesshoumaru who was sending glares so cold that if looks could kill Kagemoto would be dead ten times over._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here, isn't this a lovely little moment?" A cold hated voice entered the room causing everyone to freeze and turn to look. There in the window stood one of their enemies with the smuggest, coldest look ever._

Now:

Kagome and Sesshouri both gasped at the sight of Kagura floating in front of the window. How she had gotten in the grounds without anyone noticing they didn't know but what they did know was that she was there and she was a threat to the child that watched her with eyes of dark amber.

"Kagura," Kagome whispered harshly to the demoness who only smirked back before pulling out one of her fans to hold in front of her face. Kagome had to admit that this was a better look for her considering how hideous she was.

"Ah miko don't look so shocked to see me here. I just came by to say hi and collect a few things." Kagura said in her haughty voice that annoyed them to no end. The woman really needed to get a hobby or something.

"You ugly hag." Sesshouri's voice came from beside Kagome and Kagura shifted her attention to the new mother. There in her arms lay a baby, and Kagura shuddered. There in the arms of her enemy lay her niece, her own family.

It was at that moment that Kagura decided that she would do anything to protect the child. The one life that could escape Naraku and live. Naraku would take her heart and destroy it the moment he no longer needed her, she knew this she wasn't that big of a fool. But she fought to try and keep hope that maybe someday, some way she would be able to be free.

"Give me the child." She told the woman growling when she noticed her brother step up to protect her. This man who was supposed to be on her side was with them. But he was Naraku's greatest creation and so he could not be killed, for when Muso had failed Naraku had created a more powerful youkai that he had placed his heart within. That was why Kagemoto was the most important of all of Naraku's incarnations.

"Kagemoto." She sneered at him. He stepped towards her pulling out his katana and placing himself into his fighting stance.

"Stop." Sesshouri told him with her hand against his chest as she pushed herself up in the bed. She stood up beside her mate holding her newborn daughter within her arms.

"What is it you are here for Kagura?" She demanded of the wind sorceress who stood ready with her fans posed. She smirked as she gazed at the female inuyoukai and then at the miko and her taiyoukai.

"I am here for you and the miko." She stated simply as if it wasn't a big deal that she was there to kidnap them, not that she could but hey should could cause a lot of damage.

"I will go with you if you leave them be." Sesshouri told her knowing that she had to do something or the life of her child would be endangered. They would be able to take out the demoness but not before she destroyed half of the place with her dance of blades.

Kagura seemed to think it over for a moment realizing that she could take this one and therefore make Naraku happy for a while, or she could try and get them both and die.

She decided to go with the former wanting to live to fight another day and so she nodded to the other demoness in the room. Sesshouri took her answer and then handed the baby to Kagome who stood beside her shaking her head denying the action.

"Take good care of my child. Please." She asked of the priestess who nodded to her with silent tears welling up in her troubled eyes as she started to speak.

"Please be careful." This was a priestess telling a youkai to be careful. If the moment hadn't been so tense she would have laughed.

"I wish to change first, and then we will leave." She made her way behind a curtain which a nurse had put up for her and pulled on her fighting kimono. The thing was silver and black with the picture of a huge Inuyoukai on the back of it and slits up the side to make it easier for her to move.

She grabbed a katana from the wall next to the door and wrapped it around her waist to make it easy to draw.

"I am ready." She told them as she made her way to the wind sorceress. She then nodded to her mate who kissed his daughter's forehead before making his way over to the others. He nodded his goodbye and then grabbed up his mate and darted out the window leaving the wind sorceress to follow behind.

Kagome watched them go then stared down at the little bundle in her arms. She frowned down at the cute child and then up at Sesshoumaru.

"What do you think will happen to them?" She asked a slight quiver in her voice. Sesshoumaru had a deep look in his eyes, eyes that were beginning to take on a shade of pink as he stood there looking out the window.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru!" She demanded of him knowing that if she didn't do something he was going to shift and go after them. As much as she wanted to go after them herself she knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't think about all of the people who got in his way.

She thrust the now crying child into his arms and he looked down shocked before his eyes shifted back to white and he rocked the child. She had to smile at him; he took on the fatherly role naturally without any thought to it. When they had a child he would be an excellent father. _Wait where did that thought come from_? Kagome asked herself a little startled that she was thinking about having kids with Sesshoumaru, but then she softened to the idea thinking that it wouldn't be so bad.

"We need to be ready." Sesshoumaru's voice broke her out of her thoughts and her eyes darted over to where he stood by the window holding the small child. She looked at them and if she hadn't known better she would have believed that the child he held was his own for she was a spitting image of her mother and therefore an almost spitting image of Sesshoumaru.

"For what, Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was soft and a little sad.

"The war is coming, that was the sign." He turned to look at her his amber eyes glowing in the pleasurable thought of the upcoming bloodshed. "Call for Inuyasha and your friends we are going to need them." As much as he hated the thought of needing Inuyasha for anything he wasn't going to risk it.

"I will go gather up my men." He walked towards the door taking the child with him and Kagome giggled when she realized he had forgotten all about holding the girl in his arms.

"Umm Sesshoumaru?" She asked lightly trying to hold in her soft giggles when the male turned around looking indignant. He raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at her when she refused to finish her sentence.

"You..." She stopped thinking that it would be funny to see what his troops would say to him holding a baby in his arms. "Do you want me to call for Inuyasha now?" She decided was a safe question. He nodded his head then walked out the door.

OO

Sesshoumaru sent his captain to gather his soldiers wondering why the man was giving him strange looks of awe and confusion. It wasn't until he heard the cooing of Riki that he remembered what he had been doing when he came to get his men ready for war.

Riki looked up at him with wide amber eyes outlined in red like his own. She gurgled up at him her small hands reaching up to grab a hold of his hair. His eyes softened as he watched the small one her fangs glistening in the moonlight. She was going to be a fighter someday, strong and powerful just like her mother, but even more so for one day she would have a destiny to fulfill if he had anything to say about it.

"My lord, everyone is waiting for your commands." Came the voice of his captain. He turned to look at the man who stood stiffly in front of his commander-in-chief.

"Good, come along Renkai we have to prepare for this war." He told the captain as he made his way to the barracks where his men were awaiting him; Riki's tail swinging happily as she watched the neko youkai over her uncle's shoulder.

"Ki …ki…" Sesshoumaru's eyes jolted down to the girl and opened widely when the child spoke her first words. Sure Youkai developed a lot faster than humans but he hadn't been able to speak until he was three days old.

Renkai stopped next to him giving the child his own startled look when she reached up her hands towards him and announced to the world that she could speak.

"Ki…ki…" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before he lifted her up and held her out to his confused captain who took her slowly getting a good look at her. She quickly reached up and grabbed a hold of his cat like ears and yanked on them causing a brief expression of pain to pass over his face before he face faulted.

She yanked on his ears joyfully while shouting out her first word which after he put it together was kitty though she could quite get out the t's yet.

"Sesshoumaru-teme, where the hell are you?!" Inuyasha's voice came out nowhere the loudness of it annoying his sensitive ears.

"Hanyou…" He tried to warn his brother but the mutt came running and slammed into his brother both of them falling to the ground as the child in the neko's arms giggled.

"Ki-ki." She cried as she held out her arms to her newly arrived uncle who stared at her stupidly before she started to cry.

"You idiot hold her." Sesshoumaru told him smacking him in the back of the head when he failed to do so. Inuyasha took the hint and reached for stopped crying gradually once she was in his arms. He stared down into the amber eyes that still held the hint of tears before she smiled and reached up her hands to…yep you guessed it…latch onto his fuzzy silver ears.

Sesshoumaru saw it coming and tried to stop it but instead held up his hands to his ears in preparation for his brother's outburst.

"What the…" He didn't get to finish it before Riki yanked on his ear again causing him to sweat drop and then try to reach up for her hands. He pulled them away from his ears and thrust them back down into her lap. But alas that didn't last long for the little girl threw her arms around the hanyou's neck hugging him close and as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small body his face alive with so many emotions Riki's small pink thumb made its way into her mouth as her eyes drifted shut in serene sleep.

"Uh anyone want to explain to me what is going on here?"

**Hey everyone that's my chapter I am so sorry about it being short I'll try to make the next one longer so bear with me please. I hope you like it and please review. For all of you that have reviewed thank you so much and for the rest …well ….thanks for reading.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Love,**

**Eternity.**


End file.
